I'd Do Anything, 'Cause I Know I Won't Forget You
by SwordSaiyanZ666
Summary: *UPDATE* I have edited the first few chapters, nothing major is changed! I didn't change anything that could bust me. I did do my best to keep the Mary-Sue potential as low as I possibly could, though. Rated T, please R/R and tell me if it's better!
1. Chapter 1

I'd Do Anything, 'Cause I Know I Won't Forget You...

Wandering through an unknown planet, I tried to figure out how I ended up in this mysterious place... "Where the hell am I? How did I get here anyway?" I mumbled in an agitated tone. Looking at the people, it was like a fashion trend everyone supported. Dark brown or black hair, weird suits made of spandex and armor, and savage black eyes. Observing this, I obviously stuck out like a sore thumb. My image was shoulder length dark blonde hair and casual clothing, or at least to me it was. I was clothed with a black martial arts outfit with a red dragon embroidered on the front. Last but not least, I also had tall, black wolf ears resting on the top of my head, dagger-like claws instead of nails, and a wolf tail that acted on its own accord.

Lost in my thoughts, I walked into a strange-looking person. "Ouch! Watch where you're going! A midget like you should see a tall person walking!" I yelled, glaring at him. The man had dark blue spandex covering his body with armor on his chest. On the left side of his enraged face, there was a red eyepiece that beeped incessantly as we looked at each others faces. "Hmph! Stupid freak of nature! You should know better than to talk to Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans like that!!" he roared.

"I don't give a damn, I have no idea what a Saiyan is, anyway!"

"Then why are you on this planet? Planet Vegeta is a Saiyan planet, not for useless animals like you!" Suddenly, a tail showed up behind this Vegeta person's waist.

"Real smart! You call me a freak of nature when you're nothing but a dumb ape!" I shouted. All eyes were directed towards me when I noticed that this whole planet was filled with these monkey-tailed people.

"Nice move, you idiot! Now everybody's against you!" Vegeta huffed. As they started to surround Vegeta and I, the short Saiyan defended himself as best as he could. More angered by the second, it was as if I had powered up to high proportions, and Vegeta's red eyepiece went from a constant beep to a tormenting screech, forcing me into a severe state of rage. "W-What's wrong with you?!"

"It's that goddamn thing on your face!" I snarled, lashing out at the enormous crowd of Saiyans. One by one, it had become no problem to fight off these pests. So much that Vegeta stopped fighting as viciously and started examining my fighting methods through that odd contraption of his.

"Amazing! I've never seen a power level skyrocket as high as yours!" He was dumbstruck as I finished off the last few people. "That was incredible! Are you positive you're not a Saiyan Elite?" Vegeta wondered in awe.

"A what? Look, man, I already told you, I have no idea what a Saiyan even is!" I insisted.

Vegeta only smirked and replied, "Yet you're more powerful than you let on. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? It's...Christen, Chris for short. Don't think I'm gonna start acting nice just 'cause I'm telling you a few things about me. Besides, I need to go back to my home planet, wherever that is." _How odd, I barely remember my own name. I wonder what happened to me...What else have I possibly forgotten?_

As I walked over the unconscious bodies of the monkey-tailed people, Vegeta called out, "Wait! Christen, don't be so hasty about this! There's a ruler named Frieza controlling every Saiyan on this planet. My father, King Vegeta just found out that Frieza is actually terrified of the Saiyan race."

"What do I have to do with this? As far as I'm concerned, I've nothing to do with Saiyans. Now, excuse me, I'm getting off this planet." I ignored his persistence. Then Vegeta appealed to my current objective by explaining a way off of this planet, but I had to help him somehow kill this Frieza ruler and free Planet Vegeta from his rule. "You see, the Saiyan race is a warrior race at heart, so we travel all over the universe in search of other planets to conquer. If our Elites and you rebel and fight Frieza, we could be unstoppable and you'd be able to leave to your home planet afterward."

I stopped. _Where did I come from? Why can't I remember that? Even if this whole scheme was pulled off, where would i go afterward? Man, this sucks, _I looked down. "Easier said than done, I...Don't know where I'm from..."

Vegeta scoffed in disbelief, "You talk about leaving to your home planet, yet you've no idea where you're from?! Unbelievable! How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure...I guess fifteen based on how developed my body is."

"What?! You're eight years younger than I am! And you fought all those other Saiyans with ease! And you're telling me that you don't even know where your home planet is?! Idiot!" he screamed.

Snarling, I snatched his annoying beeping gadget and crushed it right in front of him. "Oops, my hand slipped. Tough break, you jerk." It was clear Vegeta seethed at me for destroying one of his precious little toys.

"You bitch! That was my scouter, I needed that to measure power levels! I oughta kill you!!"

"Just try it, and your scouter won't be the only thing smashed!"

"I'd like to see you try!" As we glared at each other, ready to kill, there was a creature that appeared out of nowhere, resembling some oddly colored lizard with a light pink tail. I didn't know what it was, but it was just about the ugliest thing I've ever looked at.

"Vegeta! I order you to tell me what has happened and why every other Saiyan is on the ground, unconscious!" it said. _Was it male or female? Either way, it's hideous!_

"L-Lord Frieza! I-I can explain!" Vegeta bowed to it. That's Frieza?! Why are they so scared of a lizard? I wondered as it looked at me closely.

"Vegeta had nothing to do with that, I fought them. If anyone deserves to be punished, it's me." I took the blame for Vegeta, not knowing why after the deed was done.

"Very well...See me in my chambers in one hour; I've got the perfect punishment for you." he smirked with a look of lust in his eyes. _Are you serious?! There's no way I'm going through with that!!_ "Hmm...You're not a Saiyan female. This should be interesting."

As he walked away, Frieza smirked and headed for his chambers like he mentioned. Once he was safely out of earshot I exploded, "No way! That pedophile's got another thing coming, he can just forget it!!"

Vegeta interrupted me, slightly hesitant, "I don't know what to say, Chris. I can't believe you covered for me back there...I guess I should apologize for what I said earlier..."

"Gee, thanks. That's what I need to make everything better -- a stupid apology. Did you not hear what he plans to do with me?! Why didn't I just let you take the blame?" I groaned angrily.

"It's not like I asked for you to cover for me on this!"

"Well I did, and now that lizard plans to sodomize me!" I shuddered. Vegeta stopped for a moment as if he realized something. "Wait a second. This is perfect! A chance for him to lower his guard, and we can attack!"

"So I'm just some decoy?" I growled.

"Hear me out! You don't actually have to do anything with him! Just distract him for a bit and I'll barge in and attack. But please, don't undress to distract him, that'll ruin the whole plan." he said, shaking his head. As I listened to his suggestion, it slowly made sense. It was much better than Frieza laying a hand on me.

"I guess it's a good idea." I finally sighed.

"Just give me some sort of signal and I'll show up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! You're the female that's attractive to Frieza! Just say my name or something, and I'll bust down his door!" he suggested. I nodded and after a while, I tried to make small talk to pass the time. "So...This planet's named after you and your father?"

"Yes, that's correct." Vegeta stated.

"So, how did Frieza take control of this planet? He looks so weak; I bet I could crush him like the bug he is." I claimed.

"Believe me, he's not weak. His power level is certainly well above yours and mine, combined. He got us by surprise and in order to survive, we must serve him. Not to mention all of those moronic bodyguards that just piss me off," Vegeta sighed. "But when my father discovered that he's ironically afraid of the Saiyans, that gave us all a reason to believe that he'll finally get his comeuppance. Plus when you showed up and proved to me you had incredible power, it had put this entire plan into action.

_Wow, he's sure determined to rid this place of Frieza. Can't say I blame him, but his will to fight for it, it almost makes him seem like he has something underneath that tough guy act._

_He's almost a decent being._

"I see. If only I knew what happened to me, though. How can I barely know my name and not really know my age, and draw a blank everywhere else? I have no memory of my past and nowhere else to go...I was sort of hoping I could possibly tag along with you Elites after the Frieza issue is taken care of." Vegeta searched my face for the first time and not trying to figure out my power level instead.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have an addition to the Saiyan Elites. But if that is the case, then that also means we have to come to some sort of truce if we're working together." He offered his hand and I shook it as a symbol of agreement and smiled, "For once, we really are on the same page about this."

He smiled back, which looked rather unusual and responded, "I suppose you're right." Continuing our small talk, we were interrupted by what seemed to be one of Frieza's henchman. "Lord Frieza is ready for you in his chambers."

"Well, I'll see you later, Vegeta." I shuddered slightly. His face had a mischievous expression and nodded. The servant led me to this huge palace-like building which was the spaceship Frieza was on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vegeta sneak into the place, unnoticed. Stepping up to the big double-doors, he sneered, "Enjoy your punishment." and walked off. _Enjoy your job, you sorry excuse of a henchman._

"Is the coast clear?" Vegeta whispered.

I nodded and waited for him to hide himself before I opened the doors. Frieza smirked, "Well, well. Looks like you're just in time, I was starting to think you had disobeyed my orders."

"Disobey you, Lord Frieza? I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. Not to a respectable leader of your remarkable status." I fabricated. _I'm gonna need to wash my mouth out with acid after I kill him, that's was the biggest lie I've ever told!_ He grinned and came closer, "This will be very interesting." _Get him close to the door, and Vegeta will blast it down,_ I assured myself as I tried to keep him oblivious to my secret agenda. "Would you do the honors and lock the door? I mean, even a ruler needs privacy..." I appealed to him.

"I must admit, a being such as yourself knows how to get a point across." Frieza turned to go and lock the double-doors. Just a little further...

There was a tiny click, and I started to get nervous. I saw Frieza turn around as he gave me a look of desire. He walked by me and stroked my shoulder and I panicked, "V-Vegeta!!"

Seconds later, the Saiyan blasted down the door, baffling Frieza. "W-What is the meaning of this?!" While he was distracted, I kicked the lizard-like ruler in the groin and watched as he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Vegeta was charging up a special attack. "Bye- bye, Lord Frieza! Now, the Saiyans will rule their own planet! Galick Gun!!" A large amount of energy shot out of his hand and hit Frieza full force, leaving a large cloud of dust and smoke. Once it cleared up, Frieza wasn't there anymore and Vegeta rejoiced, "I can't believe this! We actually killed Frieza! I owe you a debt of gratitude, Christen."

"Consider it even. After all, if you weren't there, I don't know what I would've done."

"The only thing left to do is to tell my father and inform everyone that we've vanquished Frieza!"

As I left the room with the Saiyan Prince, I felt like something clawed at my legs and so did Vegeta. "Thought you two could kill me, is that right? Have you forgotten what happened last time, Vegeta or must I remind you a second time? And the girl is going to be in the same position as you freaks get tortured," Looking at each other, our faces grimaced at the still alive Frieza.

"I don't know whether I should execute you or not...Perhaps slave labor for the next five years will set you straight. You will wait on my command and follow every order I tell to do so will result in your...untimely deaths." _Damn it! We almost killed him, we were so close to accomplishing what every other Saiyan had been desiring a lifetime for! I feel so angry at myself, and Vegeta must hate my guts because the plan failed,_ I looked down.

"Your first order is to carry me to the medical room so I can recover, then give all Saiyans the Hell they deserve!!" he laughed maniacally. My instincts had taken control of me for a split-second as I found myself stomping on his tail and beating him senseless until he was unresponsive.

"Wow, someone with that kind of aggression really turns me on." Vegeta smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that. Now, come on, we need to leave before he gets up to sic all of Planet Vegeta's able-bodied fighters on us." I laughed, kicked the body under his bed and sprinted out of there with Vegeta.

"How are we gonna get off this planet?"

"Follow me. There are space travel pods we use for going to planets other than our own. But first, we need to find one more person. We don't have much time, so let's get a move on!" he yelled. Racing out of the spaceship, we went to an odd looking Saiyan. He was completely bald and only wore the armor, excluding the spandex. "Nappa! We have to leave this place now!" Vegeta spoke urgently.

Right when this Nappa person had asked for a reason, we all heard Frieza roar, "You mindless monkeys!! All Saiyans on this planet are worthless to me now!"

With the addition of Nappa, the three of us took flight to get to the space travel pods, feeling the tension close behind. "Quick, before it's too late!" Vegeta called out as we got into the pods and slammed the doors shut.

"Put in coordinates 1-5-6-4-0-0-23!" Punching the numbers in, I glanced back and saw an orange ball of energy that increased rapidly in size, no doubt it was the works of Frieza. _No! If we don't hurry and take off, we're as good as dead!_ I started to panic. Frieza screamed, "Burn in Hell, Saiyans!!" and threw the gigantic fireball into the ground, making the planet shake and split.

As a huge gap formed in the ground nearly enveloped the pods, they took off at the very last second to wherever the coordinates led us to, but it's better late than never, right?

* * *

Okay, I know that the OC is a Mary-Sue at the moment, but once I get to a certain part of the story, you'll see that all beings have weaknesses within their own strengths  
It won't be for awhile, but trust me, I'm not keeping her as a Mary-Sue (cuz I mean, it's BORING! lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's face appeared on a screen in the computer controls, surprising me. "I can't believe that weasel didn't die from the blast!"

"I know! And because of that, he's --" I stopped when my ears picked up a tremendous explosion behind us and I turned around to watch as Planet Vegeta got destroyed, killing every Saiyan on the face of the planet. Great, now Planet Vegeta is gone because of me, I thought, feeling extremely guilty.

"He's what?" Vegeta wondered after a few moments of silence.

"He's destroyed that planet and is probably set on tracking us three down like rouges." On the screen Vegeta nodded, when Nappa showed up on there to also join in on the conversation.

"Well, it gives us another chance to conquer another planet for ourselves."

We all agreed, could this mean their Saiyan lifestyle is rubbing off on me? I have no other purpose I can honestly recollect, so I guess I'm going with Vegeta and Nappa to take over some unknown world. Besides, we are all comrades, what could happen? "Where do you think we're heading, guys?"

Nappa answered, "From the coordinates, it says we're going to a planet called Earth."

"Yes it seems another Saiyan needed some assistance, so we're on the way to...Exterminate the problem," Vegeta smirked evilly. Earth...why does that planet sound so familiar? Did someone I know travel there?

"At least we have another ally. Vegeta told me you went berserk and fought many Saiyans with ease, and knocked Frieza unconscious! You're pretty strong from the sound of things."

I nodded and talked with them for what seemed to be like hours, but we finally decided to end our communication time and get some rest.

"Time until destination is one hour! Time until destination is one hour!" a computer voice blared loudly, as I stirred out of my nap. "Shut up already! I'm up, I'm up!" I mumbled drowsily.

"Chris, be prepared. We've received word one of our Low-Class Saiyan rouges has murdered one of our top fighters, Raditz! The rouge's life was taken as well, but there are still other fighters that resist Saiyan rule." Nappa warned me. Raditz...That name...I've heard it somewhere before, but where, and how? Do I know him? I pondered. "What's the other Saiyan's name?"

"His name is...Kakarot." Vegeta spat disgustedly.

Wait a second! Kakarot...and Raditz, the both of them are brothers! Their father is Bardock... My father is Bardock! I'm their sister!! Kakarot and I went to different planets immediately because of our differences to the Saiyan race. He refused to fight, whereas I looked nothing like a traditional Saiyan! I must have dominated the planet I was sent to and on my way back but lost my memory of nearly everything! I can't believe it! So I am a Saiyan after all! But for the sake of myself, I must keep the fact I am related to Kakarot a secret from Vegeta and Nappa, I realized and took in a silent gasp. I wonder how I just forgot about them for all these years if I'm their sister...

"We're almost there. Brace for impact!" Vegeta called out as we closed in on Planet Earth.

Studying the planet below us, there were lush green trees and calm, clear blue waters, I was so astonished at how it looked so different from Planet Vegeta. I realize Kakarot's never been much of a fighter, but this place looks so peaceful. How he could he not take command of this world?

Suddenly we crashed in a wasteland and I hit my head hard on the controls. Was that how I lost my memory last time? Rubbing my forehead, I jumped out and waited for Vegeta and Nappa to do the same.

"Come on! Those other fighters are due north!" Vegeta yelled as we sped off. I can't believe it, all this time, I really was a Saiyan! I smiled with a sense of accomplishment. At the sight of these other life-forms, we halted and examined them for any kind of strength. "I could figure this out a lot quicker if a certain someone didn't destroy my scouter!" Vegeta huffed at me.

"They're only Earthlings, Vegeta. Quit screaming at me and concentrate, it's not that hard." I sighed. He stopped and we looked at the again. There was a bald little man with six dots on his forehead wearing an orange martial arts outfit, a three-eyed man clothed in green who was also bald, a man with long black hair wearing a similar orange martial arts outfit with a smug look on his face, and a small mime-like creature close to the three-eyed man.

Then there was a tall, green man with antennae on his head, and last but not least, a boy with long black hair and a angry look. He looks familiar, it's almost as if he reminds me of Kakarot.

I shook it from my mind and tried to focus as the Saiyan Prince sought after some information.

"Alright, now tell us, where is Kakarot?" Vegeta ordered.

"You're too late, Goku's already dead and once he comes back from Other World, you three will be dead!" the green man growled. I see, on this planet, Kakarot's name is Goku, so he must have lost his memory like I did and lived here instead of dominating this place. Interesting... I pondered as I looked at the angry little boy. The three Earthlings and the little mime tried to fight, but Vegeta and Nappa killed them one by one, while I was unsure of harming them. "Hmph! That's what this pitiful planet has to offer? How sad," Vegeta scoffed, not noticing that I wasn't involved in the fight just yet. All I could do was watch the boy, how he seemed so much like someone I knew, it was almost scary in a way.

All that was left was the green man and the boy. "You monsters! How could you kill them?! And my daddy, too?!" the boy shouted furiously. I froze. Kakarot is the boy's father?! That means... Wait a second! That boy is my nephew?! But why is he in this fight? That kid won't stand a chance against them! I have to do something...But if I do, I might be the one who gets killed!

"You and the Namek won't be able to defeat Elite fighters such as ourselves." Nappa chortled. The boy snarled and launched himself at the bald Saiyan and started fighting him. Meanwhile, Vegeta focused on the green man that Vegeta called a Namek. I eventually took my eyes off of the boy fighting Nappa and did the same. "This should be easy enough. After all, what can a green man do?" I sneered, trying to finish this before Kakarot's son got hurt.

"Cocky little animal! You better shut up or--"

"--Or what? A power level a low as yours couldn't compare to a real fighter!" I yelled.

Glancing quickly at Nappa's battle, the boy actually had an advantage in the fight! Kakarot's son getting the upper hand against a Saiyan Elite that quickly? How could that be, the boy's not even a full-blooded Saiyan if he was born here! Maybe Kakarot's is stronger than I had presumed. I turned away and charged at the Namek instigator.

Going into close combat with the Namek, I, too had the upper hand until he pulled on my tail forcefully, paralyzing my entire body. No, I have to move or I'll die, I winced as he flung

my body to the ground. Just as the Namek was ready to unleash his special energy attack on me, Vegeta stepped in and kicked him, interrupting the energy attack. "You're not getting rid of my comrade so easily!" he smirked and threw a glowing orb in the air.

"Behold! An Artificial Moon! Capable of making a Saiyan transform into their true state!" Vegeta laughed as he, Nappa, I, and even Kakarot's son had fallen victim to its nature. My mind

had become clouded as I watched the others mutate into what Vegeta called Great Apes.

All except for the Namek and I, they completed their transformation into these savage apes. When it was my turn, my teeth and claws expanded to monstrous proportions. Black fur

grew all over my body as I changed into a giant wolf. What's happened to me, I thought I'd turn into a Great Ape since I am also a Saiyan. Why am I this large wolf monster? Is this why the

people of planet Vegeta sent me away to somewhere else?

Great Ape Vegeta celebrated, "So you are a Saiyan after all! Now this planet will be ours for the taking!" This is what I'll transform into on the full moon? Incredible! I wonder if Kakarot has ever transformed before? I wondered, lunging at the tiny green man. Even though my power had increased greatly, I've never moved so slow! This form compromised speed for strength and that's what made it useless. If I could get out of this form, I could really give that Namek some hell!

I tried to ask Vegeta how to get out of this form, but all I did was growl and howl incoherently. Great Ape Vegeta roared, "Speak up, Chris! I can't understand what you're saying!"

Turning to the battle Great Ape Nappa had, he had beaten the kid even in his Great Ape form and bit off his tail so he turned back to normal. The boy only seemed unconscious, but I was

proud how he stood against a full-blooded Saiyan Elite the way he did.

"Vegeta, I've taken care of the kid, permanently. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Great Ape Nappa laughed as I took another look at the boy. He's dead? He killed Kakarot's son? He killed my nephew?! My mind went blank for a moment, in shock over the fact I just let him fight Nappa, how I just let him get killed like that.

"You bastard! You killed that boy, you killed my nephew!!" I snarled, lunging at him. After I cut off his tail with my claws, I resumed attacking Nappa, not realizing that I had told them

all of my relation to Kakarot.

"WHAT?! He's your nephew?! That's Kakarot's son! That's not possible! Unless...You're really his sister?! You Low-Class Traitor!" Great Ape Vegeta accused angrily.

"Raditz was Kakarot's brother and you still treated him like a comrade! Kakarot isn't weak and neither am I," I roared. Leaving Nappa to struggle on his own, I went to Vegeta, trying to reason with him before I ended up just like my nephew.

"It's not like I knew the whole time... When you mentioned Kakarot, something in my mind clicked and I found myself remembering everything, that Planet Vegeta was my home, that Kakarot and Raditz were my brothers...I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd kill me, and I had grown fond of you ever since you helped me with that Frieza incident."

There's no way he'll forgive me this time, I thought, He hates me for sure...

I felt an ungodly pain on my backside as I reverted back to a human shape. Vegeta had experienced the same as I turned to see who was behind it. The Namek took advantage

of the moment and sliced off our tails! That's what enabled us to turn into animals?

"I can't compare to you guys, huh? I'll remember that when I kill you!" The Namek charged at us with all his might. Even I had to admit that he was a worthy adversary. He shot

an energy blast that would've hit me if I hadn't dodged it in time. This is going too far, if we don't finish this, we could all get killed here in the heat of battle!

I stopped when I sensed a power level much higher than the Namek's. It was like I recognized it from so long ago, but who did it belong to? There was a figure in the distance

that made its way to the huge fight Vegeta and the Namek had continued without me as I tried to get a closer look at it. What is that?

"Who are you guys, killing all of my friends?!" he gritted his teeth in rage. That voice, I think I've heard it before! If that's the case, does that mean...Is it really?

Once I got a glimpse of the furious stranger, he had already rushed by me to assist the green man. I didn't get to see the man's face, leaving me still hesitant about fighting anyone.

"Christen! Come help me fight these two!" Vegeta commanded. Somewhat spaced out, I stepped into the scrap, taking a better look at the man. He wore an orange martial arts outfit, had wild spiky black hair and had a look of determination on his face. That face, how could I forget it? He looks just like our father! I can't deny it any longer. Now I know who that man is!

"I...I can't!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stopped at what I said. The man analyzed my face with a thoughtful stare. I suddenly shouted, "That man...Is Kakarot! That man, is my brother! I could never forget that face!"

"Huh?!" he shouted, "Wait a second...! It's really you, Christen?! No way, I can't believe this! How could I forget, I'm so glad you're here and alive!!" He ran over and gave me a tight hug, nearly suffocating me.

"What?! You mean you know her, Goku?! She's on their side, and you're glad to see her?!" the Namek shouted in disgust.

Kakarot simply said, "Piccolo, she's my sister. I'll never let my family put themselves in that kind of danger!" The green man named Piccolo was furious at Kakarot's decision to stop the fight and have a small family reunion. He flew off in a hurry, just where was he going?

We all watched as he disappeared, wondering where he was headed to.

Vegeta scoffed, "Kakarot, let go of her! She's with me."_ What? Does that mean...I'm still a comrade to him? He won't kill me?_ "I'm not letting my ally stay with the likes of you just so she could forget about her Saiyan nature again! Come on, Chris, we've no time for this." Going back and forth, I debated in my mind who I should go with, but I was torn. _Vegeta saved me from getting raped by Frieza, and said I was his ally even if I'm related to a Low-Class Saiyan. But... Kakarot is my own brother, I can't just leave him when it's been so long since I last saw him. What should I do?_ I thought as they both eyed me intently.

"Perhaps we must come to a different solution. It's obvious that she can't decide who to go with." Vegeta sighed with an irritated tone.

"Well, I'm her older brother. I think I'd know what's best for her."

"She's not a child, you idiot! I saved her form getting raped and from dying on our home planet! If anything, I've taken much better care of her than you have!"

"Are you calling me a liar? I'll fight you about it if I have to!" Kakarot threatened him.

While they continued their quarrel, I backed away to look at the boy in a rush._ Why didn't I help you out in the first place? Kakarot stopped a battle for me, but I didn't even lift a finger to help you out! I'm so stupid,_ I frowned. I hoped for the boy to still be alive, as I put my head closer to him to see if there was any possible sign to show that he wasn't dead.

I heard the sound of breathing! It was ragged, but he was alive! "Are you...gonna kill me?" the boy cried, tears streaming down his face. I shook my head. I helped him sit up so I could see the extent of his injuries. "What are you doing? W-Who are you, anyway?"

"I don't know if you'll believe me...But I'm your father's sister, and I'm trying to tend to your wounds. I shouldn't have let you handle that Saiyan all by yourself."

"So you're the Aunt Christen that Daddy talks about from time to time?"

_Obviously, Kakarot never did forget about me. I wonder how that could be..._

"I am. But I don't know your name," I smiled, using small parts of my martial arts clothing to bandage his wounds as best as I could. "Is that better?"

"Uh-huh. My name's Gohan, Aunt Christen. I'm glad I finally met you," he sniffled. He hugged me and began to ask me some questions. "Where were you all this time? Were you brainwashed by that other person?" It took a while to explain to Gohan how his father and I were separated years ago, when we both went to different planets. But it took even longer to

explain the deal with Vegeta and why I fought with him.

"You see, I had lost my memory of your father and everything and before it all came to me again, I found Vegeta and he saved me from certain things and death. So, before I got my memory back, I agreed to fight with him. A comrade, so to speak. But I was so hesitant when he said Kakarot, er, your father was on this planet and then I found out you were his son. When

that other Saiyan almost killed you, I attacked him. Family is important to I guess I should've stepped in sooner."

Kakarot and Vegeta had now resorted to physical violence. "No, Vegeta! Christen stays here, with her family!" Kakarot yelled firmly as he powered up.

"And if it weren't for me jogging her memory, she wouldn't have known anything! And I've saved her three times, what have you done?!" Vegeta powered up as a response. Shortly after,

they flew up in the air and engaged in close combat.

"I think that Vegeta person likes you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously. _Vegeta having feelings for anyone, let alone me seems very unlikely._

"Well, in every movie I've watched with my mom, the guy will do anything to keep the girl with him."

"I don't think he actually likes me like that, Gohan."

"But he's already saved you three times, like he said to my daddy."

"He's my comrade, that's all." Vegeta and Kakarot fought nonstop, trying to decide who I'd go with when the fight got more intense. "Kaioken times ten!!" Kakarot screamed as a red aura surrounded him. He was beating Vegeta using all sorts of different techniques.

"Damn it, Kakarot!! I refuse to lose my best comrade!"

"Maybe we should get you to a safer place, okay?" I suggested, leading Gohan to a clear area, away from Vegeta and Kakarot's uproar. "Stay here, I need to stop this fight before they destroy each other."

"She's with me and that's final, Kakarot! Galick Gun!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Christen is my sister, she stays here! Kamehameha!!" Kakarot yelled back. As the energy blasts collided with each other, it became a huge power struggle, one that could kill the both of them.

"All right, it's time to end this. I sure hope this works... Bloody Blast!!" I screamed as my hand emitted a large red beam that went in the middle of Kakarot's Kamehameha and Vegeta's

Galick Gun, creating a huge explosion. Once the smoke and dust cleared from the air, I saw both full-blooded Saiyans alive and okay for the most part. "Heh. I usually start the fights here, nice to know I ended one." I laughed weakly.

As they ran to where I was, they both yelled, "Christen's staying with me!" at each other. _So much for ending a fight... _I sighed, feeling slightly light-headed. _I must have used up so much power in making that blast,_ I deduced as I fell to the ground, too weak to do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, Dad, she's okay!" Gohan laughed as my vision started to focus. Sitting up, I asked, "What happened? Are Kakarot and Vegeta still bickering?"

He nodded and smiled, "But it's nice to know you're still alive, Aunt Christen." Apparently, I was inside a hospital, hooked up to an I.V. machine. A doctor came in and said, "Time for your

shot." holding a big needle.

"Needle! I'm not getting a shot, no way! Just forget it! I despise needles!" I freaked out. Gohan and some woman in the room held me down as the needle penetrated the sensitive skin

of my right arm. "OW!! I hate hospitals!!!" I screamed. The doctor took out the needle and immediately left afterward, afraid of the potential damage I could have caused.

"I swear, you are just like Goku. Can die fighting, but can't handle a simple syringe. Guess it runs in his family," the woman laughed. She had black hair in a bun, kind black eyes that had a warrior's glint to them and clothing I've never seen before. Is that what most Earthling women wore on this planet?

"I'm Chi Chi, Goku's wife. Nice to finally meet the sister he mentions so often." Vegeta and Kakarot stepped in the room, anxious to see me. "Chris! Thank Kami, you're okay!" Kakarot cheered.

"Cut the small talk, once she's healed, we're leaving this planet. We can't afford to stay much longer, Frieza is still tracking us down as we speak." Vegeta crossed his arms. _That's right! How did that of all things slip my mind?! Frieza's on a galactic search to hunt us down, I can't put my family in danger by staying here. I'm sorry, Kakarot, but it's for the sake of your wife and son, _I bit my lip.

"He's right. I apologize, Kakarot but it's for the sake of your family here on Earth. Once I get out of here, I've no other choice but to leave this place or Frieza could find and kill you as well."

"But Aunt Christen! I just met you, please don't leave!" Gohan latched onto my arm.

"Are you sure, Chris? It's been roughly ten years since I last saw you. If you leave now trying to defeat this Frieza person, we may never see you again!" Kakarot pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. But if you're honestly that concerned, would you possibly want to accompany us? Maybe Gohan can tag along?"

"Yeah! I wanna go!" Gohan shouted excitedly. Chi Chi put her foot down at the very thought, "Oh, no! You're not going anywhere, Gohan! You could get hurt, and you need to study! Your father can go, but you stay!"

"Hmph! What good is studying if Frieza could destroy this planet? Besides, he took on a full-blooded Saiyan on his own and survived! This is a chance for Kakarot's son to train, and you turn it down just like that! Let him go, he'll be fine. He's being protected by three Saiyans, dammit!" Vegeta interjected.

"Grrr....Fine, but if he has one scratch on him when he gets back, I'll get you three!" she threatened. Gohan's eyes lit up and tightened his grip on my arm. "Ow! That's some grip you got there, Gohan. You'll be fine on this trip." I smiled. Looking at the machine, I began taking the wires off of my body since there was nothing wrong with me at this point that the machine was going to fix.

"What are you doing?!?!" Chi Chi panicked.

"Taking wires out. I'm perfectly healthy, there's nothing to worry about." I replied, pulling little stickers off of my arms and legs. _At least Kakarot has some balance to his impulses here on this planet, even if she can be slightly overprotective, _I sighed, taking the last wire out. "Like brother, like sister." she groaned.

Walking out of the hospital, Vegeta said, "Since we only have three travel pods, two people will have to share."

"Not it." Kakarot chimed.

"Not it." Gohan repeated.

"Why did I see that coming?" I sighed. Vegeta smirked, "Well, well. Perhaps it won't be so bad after all." _Great, now I'm stuck with Vegeta! But I suppose it could always be worse,_ I tried to be optimistic.

Flying off to the wasteland where the pods had landed, the doors opened as Kakarot and his son stepped into separate ones, leaving the last one for Vegeta and I.

"Come on, Chris. We might as well get this over with now."

"Yeah. After all, how bad could it be?" I agreed as we both got into the pod.

Doesn't get any more awkward than this, that's for sure. The pod had enough room to fit in two people, yet I still had my worries about this whole thing. Activating the communications screen, Vegeta said, "Kakarot! You and your son, put in coordinates 1-7-5-2-1-3-6-6-9-3. I doubt Frieza will even think about traveling there." The numbers beeped as we put them in the controls. Roughly a minute later and the pods took off to this somewhat mysterious destination.

"So, where are we going, Vegeta?"

"We're on our way to Planet Namek. Frieza is so air-headed, he'd never consider this place." he smirked._ It's kinda strange, but ever since I've met him, Vegeta seems like a pretty nice guy, for the most part. I still can't believe he let Kakarot and Gohan join us on this trip, _I thought.

_'Well, in every movie I've watched with my mom, the guy will do anything to keep the girl with him,' _Gohan's words rang through my head. Is it true, then? Could Vegeta possibly be developing these feelings towards me?

_'Wow, someone with that kind of aggression really turns me on,'_ Vegeta said when I nearly beat Frieza to death. Glancing at Vegeta, I smiled a little as we were headed for this Planet Namek.

"What are you smiling at?"

"What are you smirking at?" Maybe I shouldn't dwell on matters like this for the moment, he's just my ally, that's all. Not paying attention, Vegeta startled me as he messed with my ears.

"Quit it, they're my ears, Vegeta. When you grow a pair for yourself, you can poke them instead of mine."

"But it's more entertaining to irritate you this way. We're at least a day away from Planet Namek, a Saiyan has to do something." Vegeta reasoned, poking my ears. I crossed my arms and smirked, "I suppose you're right. A Saiyan has to do something."_ I don't get it! He's a jerk who annoys me for his amusement, but I act as if I'm used to it. If anyone else tried it, I'd beat them to a bloody pulp, but I remain silent and do nothing if Vegeta pokes my ears? How bizarre, the way these emotions work, _I pondered.

"Kakarot and the boy must be talking to each other. They haven't even attempted to contact us yet," Vegeta spoke.

"Why would they talk to you? You have the personality of a stump towards them!" I laughed.

"Is that so? And what about how I act towards you?"

"You have the personality of a Saiyan to me."

Vegeta looked at me, ready to say something important when Kakarot showed up.

"Hey, guys! What's happening?" he smiled.

"Nothing, you dunce! What do you think?!" Vegeta shouted childishly. I giggled a little and said, "Don't worry, Kakarot. He's just being a Saiyan. But we were about to get some rest, maybe you and Gohan should do the same." Kakarot nodded and left the screen.

"We weren't about to rest." Vegeta said.

"Well, Kakarot is a bit naive, go figure."

"Y'know, Chris, I can't understand something about you."

"What's that, Vegeta?"

"How you can be so aggressive and full of rage, yet so kind and loving to people like Kakarot." he wondered. I shrugged my shoulders as he resumed poking my ears. "Are they so interesting that you can't resist poking them?"

"Yes. But I really do need to tell you something important." I looked at him as he specified. "Ever since I've met you, I've felt...different towards you. Your power and aggression is amazing, while your kindness separates you from any other traditional Saiyan female. Perhaps I am experiencing these certain feelings for you, maybe even...Love."

I stopped and searched his facial expression, shocked that he was serious about this. My face turned red. _Could I have the same feelings for him? Even though he acts like a jerk and purposely isolates himself from everyone else? Even though he's much older than me?_

Suddenly, he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss that only a Saiyan could pull off. It was so confusing, yet everything felt right just the way it was.

"Hey, guys I gotta-- Oh my God!!" Kakarot fell over. "Get off of my sister, Vegeta!!"


	5. Chapter 5

After witnessing us, it was a given that Kakarot would breathe down our necks for the remainder of the trip, and then some. "What were you thinking, Christen?! Why did you just let Vegeta violate you like that?! He's clearly much older than you!!"

"He didn't violate me, he kissed me! Honestly, I don't see the big deal, Kakarot!"

"Well, I do! He's lucky I can't get to him right now, I'd strangle him!!" His threats were cut off as Vegeta turned off the communication within the pods. "Goddamn it, Kakarot! Get it through your thick head already!" He looked at me and calmed down, "I should've been more careful, but if you're angry right now, I'd understand." _What? He's even apologizing about it? That's so unlike him! Does he really love me?_

"I must admit, I am a bit irritated at Kakarot's behavior, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault," I smiled a little. "You accepted me despite my relation to Kakarot, and that's a big accomplishment coming from you. And you've been there for me for nearly everything so far."

Finally, I turned on the screen, an angry Kakarot already there from trying to contact us earlier.

"Vegeta, I forbid you from being with Christen, just so you can whisk her away from her family."

"Kakarot, you're insane! Just because I have feelings for your sister doesn't mean I'm going to kidnap her from her family! Why can't you just accept it?!" Voicing my opinion, I yelled at the both of them, "Enough! I should have a say in this, so shut up! Kakarot, I am not a child, no matter if I am younger than you. Vegeta, you need to stop deciding everything for me, I have the ability to do that for myself. But despite all of this...I do love Vegeta, so can't you live with it, Kakarot?"

He was very reluctant, but finally said, "Fine, I guess I did overreact a little to this whole thing. But if you break her heart, Vegeta, I swear I will hunt you down and murder you!"

"I think you've made your point, Kakarot! Please stop threatening Vegeta."

He sighed and ended the conversation and Vegeta remarked, "Wow. I never thought he'd come to his senses like that. It's a good thing that I saved you from Frieza, huh?" Yawning, I got close to the tall-haired Saiyan and began to doze off.

"Yeah it is, Vegeta."

Several hours later, Vegeta nudged me, trying to get me to wake up. "Chris, the boy wants to talk to you about something." _No doubt that Kakarot informed Gohan of what happened, _I thought groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"I heard Dad caught you two kissing," he laughed a little. Vegeta ignored everything after that and I said, "Well, Kakarot just doesn't leave anything well enough alone, I guess. But it was funny how he just bowled over, ha-ha."

"See? I told you Vegeta loved you! Movies don't lie, Aunt Christen. Well, my dad just wanted me to make sure you weren't kissing or something like that. I'll talk when we get to Planet Namek." he said, then left the screen.

"Damn, Kakarot is far too nosy! Imagine how bad it'll be on Planet Namek," I sighed, glancing at Vegeta. He didn't say anything, but as long as those two don't bug him, I think he can muster through it as well. _He's different, I'll give him that. Although, I'm a bit surprised how non-violent he's been lately._

_I just hope he's not planning to kill them..._

Lying down a second time, I sensed Vegeta poking my ears once again. "Enjoy it while you can, Vegeta. Kakarot's gonna have some sort of trick up his sleeve." I mumbled.

What Vegeta said next was a wake-up call of all sorts. "But that's impossible. Kakarot does not have sleeves, how would he be able to hide these 'tricks' up nonexistent clothing?" After an awkward moment of silience, I began to laugh uncontrollably as he remained totally clueless. _Wow, and I thought Kakarot wasn't intelligent! That's hilarious!_

"Dude, that's an expression. It means he'll be planning something." I managed to say before I continued laughing at his brain-dead moment.

"Oh. Then why didn't you mention that in the first place? These 'expressions' as you call them are extremely confusing."

"What, and sound as stiff as you? Man, you're trippin'."

"But I am sitting right now. I can't be 'tripping' if I am not walking." _Oh my God, he sounds like a moron! This is going to be tougher than I thought, _I sighed, trying to keep a straight face. _You sure know how to pick them, Chris. Bardock must be laughing it up in Other World, but as least that'd be better than how Kakarot's behaving right now. _My expression saddened at the thought of Bardock and Kakarot.

_Who am I kidding? I'm the moron. I lost my memory of everyone else and it was my fault he got killed, like every other Saiyan on Planet Vegeta. Kakarot is the only who really understood me when we were kids, Raditz avoided us probably because we were different. I never should've been so cold to him. He was just being protective as my older brother, _I realized.

"Damn it, I am a moron." I cursed myself.

"Hm? What was that, Chris?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Don't be concerned, it's nothing that directly involves you."

"Hmph! The female gender. What an enigma!" he huffed, aggravated. I tried to contact Kakarot, who was surprised that I was trying to talk to him. "Hey, Kakarot. So...what's going on with you?"

"Wow. I can't believe it. You wanna talk to me, even after I freaked out." he chuckled weakly.

"Kakarot, you're my brother. Besides Gohan, you are the only direct family I have left. If only Bardock was still here..."

"Bardock? Who's that?" Kakarot wondered.

"What?! You don't remember our father?! How were you able to remember me for so long, but not Father?!" I freaked out. _Great, now they're both brain-dead, how wonderful, _I sighed sarcastically.

"I don't know, I just did! My memory isn't as good as yours, don't kill me for not knowing this Bardock guy was our dad!" he defended.

"Heh, you look so much like him, too. Bardock was a pretty good father, even if I totally didn't know him myself." I reminisced. He gave me an odd look and said in a playful mood, "Is Vegeta gonna be that good a father for your kid?"

Coughing at the surprising question, I gasped, "What the hell kinda question is that, Kakarot?! Me and Vegeta having a child together, you're trippin' !"

"Yeah, sure I am. Just make sure I'm Uncle Goku to your kid, I don't like the sound of Uncle Kakarot all that much." _Well, at least he's not angry or anything like that now, _I disciplined myself. _Anything is better than his first reaction to Vegeta and I kissing._

"But Kakarot, know one thing. If I'm the father, I will teach our child to kick your ass!" Vegeta interjected, making the entire conversation a million times worse with his Saiyan pride. _Why did I have to start this whole thing? _"That's right, Kakarot! Our child will have incredible power, beyond yours and your son's combined!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not gonna have a kid!" I yelled.

"Why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?" Vegeta wondered. _Okay, think for a second. What does Vegeta hate about the female race the most,_ I considered. "Nine months of mood swings, nagging, and emotional distress." I replied, trying as hard as I could to discourage the thought of a child from Vegeta's and Kakarot's mind.

Kakarot laughed, "You're kidding right? Mood swings? You're only angry when some loud noise hurts your ears. And you can't nag, it's impossible for anyone in our family from who I remember. Why else would I have married Chi-Chi? And emotional distress? Ha! You're about as distressed as I am!"

"True, you do need a balance among the irresponsibility that runs amok in our family." I sighed as Kakarot shot down what I needed to get Vegeta away from the thought. _Damn it all, you know me far too well, Kakarot. But I will not have a child, I'm just fine without the stress it could put on me. Although, I do wish there was some way this conversation could stop, before it gets even more personal._

"Time until destination is ten minutes! Time until destination is ten minutes!" the computer voice blared as I silently thanked fate for this godsend of a coincidence.

"Hey, how do you not hurt yourself when you land this thing?" I asked Vegeta after he ended the chat with my brother. "How should I know? I just don't." he shrugged.

The pod had a pretty rough landing and I hit my head full force as I slightly cracked the small communication screen.

"Ouch! That hurt like a bitch!" I shouted as blood trickled down my forehead.

"Who am I? Do you still have your memory?" Vegeta quizzed me as I scowled at him.

"Real helpful, Vegeta. I oughta kick your ass for asking me such stupid questions." For the most part, Vegeta was relieved that I was pretty much all right and we stepped out of the pod.

"Chris, what happened? You're bleeding!" Kakarot shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I busted the little screen when we landed." I said, wiping the blood off. Studying the landscape of this unfamiliar planet, it was so different but it was beautiful. Blue-ish ground, cloudless green skies and clear green water, which was odd. It must be the sky that makes it look green. The trees were tall, but not covered with leaves and didn't have branches like the ones on Earth. Instead, the trees were completely bare until the top and there wasn't much there, either. _Such a different environment, is that normal? Even for this planet?_

"What are you guys doing here?! This is my home, you're not destroying it!" bellowed a familiar voice.

* * *

Okay, okay. I expect to get reviews flaming on me for Vegeta's portrayal towards the slang he wasn't accustomed to. I couldn't help it, I've always wondered how he would react to someone if they said stuff like that, and here is how I think it would turn out. lolz Just wait, I get to later bash on High School Musical, so I KNOW I'll get angry comments about THAT. XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Goku, that's beside the point! Why are those two here?! If they're trying to take over Planet Namek, they'll have another thing coming!" Piccolo yelled, pointing at Vegeta and I.

"We're not taking over this place, you retard! We're trying to get Frieza away from Earth so he doesn't turn that into the new Planet Vegeta!" I yelled.

"But he'll come here if he's tracking you! Stupid animal!"

"What'd you call me?! Don't make me kill you instead of Frieza, you green bastard!" Gohan walked to me during our verbal argument and asked, "Aunt Christen, Mr. Piccolo is my mentor, he trains me. Can you please be nicer to him?" Eventually, I backed down like my nephew had requested, making him happy. _That Namek is so lucky he trains Gohan, or I would've killed him right there, _I growled. Going back to observing the surrounding environment, something rather unfortunate caught my eye. "Oh, no. This can't be right, how is that possible?!" I gasped.

"What is it?" the others wondered at the same time. Pointing in the direction, only Vegeta understood the full extent of what I was talking about and grimaced. "I don't get it, that's just a spaceship. What's so bad about it?" Kakarot asked unknowingly.

"You fool! That's Frieza's spaceship! That means he knows where we are!" Vegeta shouted as an echo went on for a while. Nice move, Vegeta! Now he really does know where we are, I growled as I took off towards the spaceship, more enraged with each passing second as I remembered what Frieza did. _You destroyed my home planet, tried to sodomize me, and you got Bardock killed! I wish to murder you Frieza, so that no one else will ever go through that kind of pain, to finally get my revenge._

Everyone else followed carefully behind me as I continued to seethe. "Frieza!! Come out here and fight me, you cowering bastard!" I roared, landing on the ground. Just when I thought Frieza couldn't possibly sink any lower, I saw five dancing eyesores appear. A four-eyed short green thing, A red guy with long white hair and had a strong Australian dialect, a bumbling muscle-head with orange hair, a blue creature like nothing I've ever seen and a purple person in the middle of the group with two horns sticking out of his enlarged head. All five of them had scouters that were similar to Vegeta's and stood in front of the spaceship.

"We're the Ginyu Force!" they shouted and said their names in some order.

"Guldo!" the four-eyed green thing cheered.

"Jeice!" the red guy screamed with his heavy Australian accent.

"Burter!" the strange blue creature rasped.

"Recoome!" the bumbling muscle-head bellowed.

"And...Captain Ginyu!" the purple man yelled, all while doing the queerest poses ever. "Whatever, Spirit Squad, I have to go murder someone. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to the boy scouts and work on your dancing?" I scoffed, walking past them.

"Not so fast. Don't you want to chat?" Burter sneered, grabbing my arm. Trying to get my arm back from his grip, I glared, "No. Now let go of me or I'll get rid of you instead."

Jeice came up and said, "Oh really? You should know better than to mess with the Ginyu Force, little girl!"

"Excuse me?! Who the hell are you calling 'little girl,' " I snapped, throwing Burter on top of Jeice.

"Anyone else wanna say something? What about you, Frog?!" I screamed at Guldo. He only smirked as I felt someone grab me from behind and I heard a voice say, "I like this body of yours."

"Get off of me!!" I shouted as I tried to break free of Captain Ginyu's grip.

"Aww, is someone feeling cranky? We can fix that for you," Recoome said to my face. I spat in his face and snarled, "Just try it, and I'll get rid of your dead bodies with ease." Captain Ginyu chuckled evilly, "Feisty. No wonder Lord Frieza wanted to seduce this one, right Guldo?"

"Certainly, sir. Now, let's finish what Lord Frieza started." he replied with a lustful smirk. Vegeta rushed in and yelled, "Get away from her!" and got ready to fight, Kakarot following his actions._ If Vegeta had another Artificial Moon, I'd rip all of them apart! But this purple creep is clutching me to the point of suffocation! I'm so angry, I could kill everyone, but I feel so helpless like this, waiting for Kakarot and Vegeta to rescue me, _I growled. Simultaneously, all five scouters began to screech and the noise was insufferable.

"Damn that noise! It's Hell to my ears!" I screamed, breaking free from Captain Ginyu and I went berserk. Attacking the leader of the group, I crushed his scouter and bashed his face in. My eyes turned bright red as my rage and aggression only worsened. "Just try something, I'll rip you all to pieces! How about you, you _second-class thug?!_" I yelled to Recoome, who backed away. Before he realized anything, I lunged at him and drilled my claws into his face, destroying the scouter that once played the shrill tone of madness. I was so blinded by my fury, I noticed no one else but the ones of the Ginyu Force that remained conscious for the moment.

"W-What is she?!" Burter gasped at my speed and strength.

"I don't know! It seems we have no other choice, Burter, she's outta control!" Jeice replied as they both got up. Noticing the mischievous grins on their faces made me tense up even more.

"Purple Comet!!" they cried out, hitting me with many of their energy blasts. They didn't do much to me. In fact, even the ones that somehow hit me didn't faze me in the least. All it did was aggravate me further, but the last hit the both of them contributed to knocked some sense into me and my eyes went from red to green again.

"Ugh... What happened? My head is killing me." I muttered and looked around. Captain Ginyu and Recoome were on the ground, either unconscious or dead with badly mutilated faces. The claw marks were so deep, it was hard to tell what their faces looked like _before_ I attacked them. Guldo was hyperventilating, and Jeice and Burter were clearly exhausted after their attack.

"I bet you guys can't fight now, but I'm still pretty angry at you guys for holding me up on my actual objective. Maybe I will have a chat with you guys, a very violent chat." I laughed with a spark of blood-lust in my eyes.

"Oh, God no! We need to get outta here!" Jeice gasped in alarm as Burter flew off with him into the spaceship for temporary protection. Guldo looked so helpless, and as I was about to put him out of his misery, Vegeta stopped me, "Chris, don't kill him! Let me take care of this four-eyed freak." I stepped aside as he picked him up. "So, you and your gender-confused friends thought you could kill her, is that right? Well, I have have something special for you. Galick Gun!!" and vaporized Guldo.

"Impressive. I like how you called them gender-confused, too. It looks like you're starting to learn how I talk, slowly but surely. You'll need it if you want to have any chance of understanding me." I smiled. It amazed them how I just acted like nothing happened, despite the fact that I had probably murdered two people just then. But that's how it was when you were a Saiyan warrior. If you thought about what you were doing or felt remorse in any way, you'd end up just like your victims. That was a risk I preferred to pass up on.

"Wow, Chris! That was awesome, you totally kicked their butts, big-time!" Kakarot laughed. Even though he was reluctant to, even Piccolo admitted that it was pretty outrageous. "Hey, Aunt Christen! Can you teach me to be that powerful?" Gohan pleaded.

"How about when we get back on Earth, 'kay? First, we need to kill Frieza," I messed up his black hair a little. "Now, c'mon. Frieza should be in here along with those other two nuisances."As the five of us charged full speed ahead into Frieza's spaceship, to our surprise and advantage, it was deserted. _Perfect, no one around to hear his screams of agony once I find that sorry bastard, I'll torture him like he tortured the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta,_ I grinned darkly.

"I've seen that look before. Just what are you planning, Chris?" Vegeta chuckled.

"You'll see, Vegeta. All in good time." I smirked and started walking. Before the actual search for Frieza, I took a little detour on the way to this room of weapons he confiscated from all the Saiyans. I had no actual memory of myself using it, but locked in that room was a weapon that I vaguely remember. Bardock had given it to me when I was an infant, or that's what I had always assumed since it seemed like common sense to make that assumption. Nonetheless, Frieza had stolen it from me, even though I was just an infant but I intend to get it back and use it on _him._

_The fact that no one's here has never boded so well for me in this case,_ I thought. "Hmm, it should be around here somewhere. Ah, here it is." I said to myself. There was an automated sliding door with a keypad installed in the middle. Able to figure out the combination from the keypad's condition, I quickly put in the "secret" code.

"Access granted," the computer chimed. Entering the room, I skipped the explosives and blunt objects and searched the collection of swords Frieza and his father had stolen from our race. Kakarot and Gohan were appalled at how many weapons were stored in here. Saiyans are naturally violent people, so they have naturally violent weapons. Of course, those two weren't the typical Saiyans who enjoyed bloodshed so it wasn't normal to them. But it was better to see these in a locked room than in use during a fight.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," I mumbled, throwing blades carelessly behind me until I stopped at something that stood out from all the other blades. _I found it! After all these years! Forged from possibly the strongest material known in the universe, the blade Bardock entrusted me with. I'm so grateful that I was able to recall this, or I'd never get it! You always did know what I wanted, Father_, I smirked, picking it up.

"Whoa, what's that?" Gohan asked, a little fearful.

"A little present from my father. He made it for me... I can't really imagine how, though. But he entrusted it to me, so I might as well put it to the test," I replied, taking the sword out of its sheath. A large red dragon that matched the one on my martial arts outfit was on the sheath. The weapon itself was a reddish color, as if the blade had already been drenched in blood and the edge consisted of small yet noticeable crescents. The hilt was a deep ruby color with actual Sapphire gems encrusted around it.

"Damn, Bardock must have favored you or something." Vegeta mentioned. Putting the sword back in its respectable sheath, I put in a loop around the waist of my outfit.

"Okay, guys. If you need anything, I suggest you take it now before we face Frieza," I suggested. Kakarot and Gohan shook their heads immediately, but I didn't blame them. Some of the things in here were pretty frightening if your passion wasn't battle. Exiting the storage room, we began to search for the lizard known as Frieza. "That bastard's gonna wish he had never heard of a Saiyan."

* * *

-dramatic music- What will the battle-passionate Saiyans do to Frieza? Will Bardock and every other Saiyan that died on Planet Vegeta be avenged? Will Vegeta EVER fully understand Christen's type of slang? Find out...In the Next upcoming chapters!!! (lolz I've ALWAYS wanted to do that, I'm so glad I did!) Remember to R&R, people! I want to know if my work is worth reading!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

We ceased at a point where one place had four separate halls, each one with a different route. "Okay, we're going to have to split up to check out all of these halls. Kakarot takes one, the Namek and the boy take one, Christen takes one, and I take a separate one as well." Vegeta spoke.

"I guess it's fine by me," Kakarot said, reluctant to listen to Vegeta. As the group departed to their assigned halls, I went into the last hallway on the right. For some reason, it felt eerie to me and the feeling didn't exactly get better as I went further on. I felt tenser with each door I passed, somewhat paranoid that Frieza could be behind any of them. _Keep going, Christen, you've got to keep it together or Frieza will kill you, or worse. It's only a little farther until the end, then you can turn back around and meet up with the others, _I reminded myself.

Reaching the very end of the hall, I was relieved and disappointed at the same time, when I saw an unusual door compared to the others I passed.

"Lord Frieza, that girl is a monster! She's far too powerful for Burter and I! She was ready to kill us, even after we used our best attack on her!" I heard Jeice yell with his Australian dialect, which didn't really comfort me, but I listened in on their conversation a bit further. I heard Frieza scoff, "Enough of your complaining! Sooner or later, I will have her to myself, with or without your help! That girl thinks she can escape, then kill me, well she's dead wrong!"

"But, Lord Frieza, she's a menace! Why would you want to seduce her of all people?!" Burter voiced his opinion into the discussion. _Ugh! You can't be serious! Why doesn't that idiot get it through his thick head already? I already beat him unconscious, what more do I have to do to get him away from me?! _I gagged.

Vegeta flew up to where I was and said, "I didn't find anything. What about you?"

"Ssshh!" I quieted him and told him to listen to what they were saying.

"Maybe in my final transformation, that girl won't be so eager to refuse me." Frieza chuckled as Vegeta heated up in anger. "Sshhh. Stay calm for a few more minutes, Vegeta." I whispered while Frieza continued his speech.

"After they escaped, I transformed many times to have this image. Once I find them, I'll finally murder Vegeta and lure the girl from him." he laughed.

"I think I've heard enough... Wanna give these creeps a wake-up call?" I hinted evilly.

"Now, you're talking! Let's kill 'em," Vegeta agreed. I stepped back a little as Vegeta blasted down the door like last time and smirked, "So Frieza, what was that about killing me?" I got a better look at Frieza's new figure and it was kind of scary to look at. He was a bit taller than Vegeta, and he extremely white or pale with a long, moving tail. "This is his new form? I think I'm gonna be sick." I retched as Vegeta laughed uproariously.

"Ouch, always a flaw in your theories, isn't there, Frieza? Unfortunately, she's with me so good luck changing that!" Rolling my eyes, I took out my sword and grinned, "Yeah, you never know what you'll find in the weapons storage room. Funny, it looks like it belongs to me. I figured I'd put it to the test and murder you with it so I can avenge Bardock's death, along with every other Saiyan you _murdered_ on Planet Vegeta!"

"How did you? I'll kill the both of you and rid the universe of the most troublesome Saiyan freaks ever!"

I scoffed, "Who are you calling a freak? How you even looked at a mirror lately or did you shatter them all each time you saw your reflection?" Frieza growled angrily and attempted to attack me but his moves were predictable and blockable. "Sorry, Frieza. Guess this form was a complete gyp. But if it's any consolation, I could get rid of it by shooting you out of an airlock."

As he continued to try to land a punch on me, Vegeta went to handle Jeice and Burter. "Did you know that Australians and dancers_ really _piss me off?" he clenched his fists and attempted to knock one of them out before chasing down the elusive pair.

_Damn it all, I can block his attacks with no problem, but I can't retaliate against him at the same time, either. I might as well get a few bumps and bruises if it means killing Frieza, _I sighed and sliced off his tail with the sword.

"You bitch! How would you like it if I cut off your tail?!" Frieza shrieked.

"My tail's already cut off!!" I yelled, but it felt like I still had it. My hand grasped a twitching group of fur and I was in disbelief. _How did my tail grow back in such a short amount of time?_

Taking advantage of my silent shock, Frieza yanked my tail as hard as he possibly could and my entire body surged with an agonizing pain followed by a paralytic sensation shortly afterward. I fell on the ground, praying for my body to move, when I realized Vegeta was gone, chasing down Jeice and Burter. _No, Vegeta! Why did you have to leave me, at a time like this? My hand is still clutching the sword...If only I could stab him just once, maybe it'd ward him off long enough to get help._

"Well, well. Looks like you're paralyzed. That's got to be some bad luck you have." he lifted me up by my neck. Snarling ferociously, I spat in his face, "Just wait until Kakarot gets here. He wouldn't like the fact you've made it so I can't move a muscle." Once he wiped off his disfigured face, he smirked, "Why should I worry about some Low-Class Saiyan?"

"I realize Kakarot's never been much of a fighter, but that Low-Class Saiyan is my brother and with a warrior's soul like his, he could destroy you, easy. After all, we are Bardock's children." My words enraged Frieza to the point where he launched me across the room and I hit a wall as glass pierced my back and I growled at my pain.

"A Low-Class Saiyan, destroying me?! You're more delusional than I thought!"

"Takes one to know one, Frieza." I winced as the glass slowly penetrated my skin._ If I don't take care of this soon, I'll die either from glass shards shredding my vital organs of Frieza killing me. But I can't go like this, I've just seen my brother and his family and I have so much more that I need to do in my lifetime, _I sniffled, holding back tears of sentiment.

"Looks like I'll get both of my wishes granted at the same time."

"What? Screwing a dead body? You're more demented than I thought." I replied in my smart tone. Frieza picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw my body to the other end of the room, where there were glass jars of red liquid everywhere. My paralyzed body crashed into the glass jars and as shards flew off in different directions, I tasted the liquid and quickly spit it out in disgust. _He had glass jars of Saiyan blood in here?! How disgusting! And now I'm covered in it!! Why would anyone want to keep this stuff?! _"I bet you don't want to argue anymore, am I right?"

"I despise you. You act so tough, yet you're only a coward. You tried to rape me, you destroyed my home planet along with thousands of other Saiyans like Bardock, and you try to kill when me I can't fight. Honestly, I think you're a lost cause and no matter how many people you murder or planets you take over, it'll never change. Just like no matter how many I think about what you've done to our race, it'll never change the fact it happened."

Frieza began to seethe and yelled, "I'll kill you and those other freaks and end this!" Suddenly, I felt my hand twitch slightly and the numb feeling was beginning to fade in my arms and legs! _If I stall just a little longer, I'll be able to finish him off for good, _I hoped.

"Will it really, Frieza? Or are you just trying to fool yourself yet again? Five more dead people can't honestly make you any happier."

"Shut up! Shut up! I'll kill you off right now and end your annoying rambling! Death Beam!" he shouted as a small beam of energy shot of his finger and almost met with my skull if I hadn't ducked in the nick of time.

"No, you can't move! I paralyzed you, you should be dead after that blast!" Slowly standing up from the bloody floor, I could feel the glass bits going inside my body as I screamed in agony, "This glass, it's so painful!!" If I don't stop moving, it'll only be a matter of time before they start ripping at my insides and I'll die! I began breathing hard. Trying to put up a fight, I felt so weak, but I blocked him as best as I could.

"I'm not going, Frieza. Not without a fight." I panted, the little daggers beginning to circulate through my bloodstream.

"Christen! Aunt Christen, she's dying!!" Gohan screamed in terror.

"Oh, no! Christen!" Kakarot and Vegeta yelled. Catching me off-guard, Frieza punched me with incredible force in my stomach, making me cough up blood. Not that it looked all that noticeable after I got soaked with other Saiyans' blood. "I can't die, not like this. Father must be so ashamed." I rasped, barely standing up.

"Goku, she's almost dead! We need to get her out of here if you expect her to have a chance at survival!" Piccolo shouted, trying to get him to focus.

"Right. Vegeta, take Christen and Gohan to where you found the Namekian Dragon Balls and get Piccolo to summon the Eternal Dragon. Piccolo, make sure all of the Namekians and everyone else get to a safer place. I'll handle Frieza." Kakarot said, rage shining in his eyes.

Collapsing onto the ground, Vegeta quickly picked me up as I watched Kakarot power up substantially, his hair becoming a spiky blonde. Rushing out of the spaceship, he guided everyone to the Namekian Dragon Balls that Frieza had so foolishly gathered. I was starting to lose my grip on reality as everything blurred. "Chris? C'mon, stay with us!" Vegeta nudged me. _I'm trying! It's a lot easier said than done!_ I snapped at him mentally.

Piccolo summoned the Eternal Dragon in a strange foreign language. The ground began shaking as the Namekian Dragon Balls rose up in the air, spinning frantically in a circle. Suddenly, the Eternal Dragon appeared from the circle of Dragon Balls with a golden glow around its green skin. The Eternal Dragon's body was a bit disproportionate, with a small base and a large, muscular upper body. "The seven Dragon Balls have been gathered. Speak your wishes." the Dragon roared. _So that's the Eternal Dragon. What a sight to see!_ I smiled a little, closing my eyes. It was almost as if I was leaving my body, while reality seemed harder to stay in touch with.

"We wish to relocate every other being to a different, deserted planet except Goku, Frieza and the Ginyu Force." Piccolo responded. The Eternal Dragon growled, "What are your next two wishes?"

Vegeta quickly shouted, "I wish Kakarot's sister was completely healed!" As the Eternal Dragon complied with Vegeta's request, it was a miracle how the glass just disappeared from my body. The painful and paralytic sensations subsided as I gained complete consciousness. I felt strong again and I opened my eyes to a second look at the Eternal Dragon. Nobody had an idea for the final wish, and I thought about Kakarot and how he said he would stay here and finish off Frieza. _If he had no way off the planet, he would surely die!_ Once the Saiyan Prince let me go, I stood up, ready to proclaim my request. For the last wish I spoke up, "I wish for an escape pod for Kakarot when he needs it!"

Granting the requests, we now found ourselves on a totally different planet. "Where are we, Piccolo?" I asked, staring at all of the Namekians, as lost as we were. "I don't know, but it's safer than Planet Namek, that much I know. Ugh, what is that horrible scent on you?!" Piccolo replied gingerly, already inhaling the scent of preserved Saiyan blood that covered me from head to toe. I guess the Saiyan blood is foul to his sense of smell, it sure wasn't the regular copper scent you get when an Earthling bleeds. Disregarding the comment, I turned around to observe this new place. Apparently, it was capable of sustaining life. It had vegetation, water, and oxygen. But they were still confused and lost. Bright green grass, red skies, clear water and tall, leaf-covered trees. _It was a combination of Earth and Planet Vegeta!_

My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of an explosion. I turned to look at what had happened and I had dropped the weapon I held so tightly at the sight. _Kakarot...What has Frieza done to you?! _I blinked back tears, hoping nobody else saw my reaction.

This new planet was close to Namek as the planet was being destroyed, and Frieza's ship taking off. _What?! Frieza's still alive? That means...Kakarot! You can't be dead, you can't! You're my brother, you have a family, you can't die! I can't take this!! _I silently gasped.

"Aunt Christen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gohan." I picked up the sword and put it back in its dragon sheath. _I don't want his son to know what it meant by the planet exploding and Frieza narrowly escaping,_ I decided as I watched the spaceship intently as it flew away; there was a small twinkle that flew around the spaceship! I rubbed my eyes, making sure my tears weren't the cause of this, but it was _real! Kakarot! Is he still alive?_

_'I wish for an escape pod for Kakarot when he needs it!'_ I spoke up on Planet Namek to the Eternal Dragon. _But he doesn't know the coordinates to get back to Earth, so where did he go?_

"We need to get back to Earth and fast. Frieza is still alive, and we need to beat him to Earth or he'll take over that world!" I said firmly as the tears stopped.

"But how? Our pods got destroyed on Namek. We can't go anywhere until we find something close to a pod or build one, but we don't have the proper material for that either." Vegeta pointed out. _So that's it? We're stuck on this planet, while Frieza attacks Earth when no one's there to protect it?!_

"Yeah, I guess you're right...Well, we might as well put this planet to good use and start our training. Frieza will definitely be there, but it may take awhile since he doesn't know how to get to Earth. So we need to prepare for him if we do beat him there." I clenched my fists in self-regret.

"Then let's go! We can't just sit around all day, now can we?" Gohan shouted with excitement in his voice.

"That's the spirit! So let's get started, shall we?" I said in a determined tone, trying to make the best of what we had at the moment, "Besides, how bad could that lizard be now? Kakarot must've wasted him, the way he got so powerful, so quickly."

"Yeah, he must have turned into a Super Saiyan!" Gohan announced with pride. _A Super Saiyan? Could it be possible? How ironic, the Saiyan who never bothered to fight, is the first one to achieve the power of a Super Saiyan. If anything, I would've thought someone like Vegeta would do that, but Kakarot does have a warrior's soul. He fights to protect and seeing me so helpless against Frieza might've set him off,_ I thought.

"Kakarot? A Super Saiyan? Before me?! Impossible!" Vegeta yelled in envy.

"Hey, Vegeta I have a question. What'd you do about Jeice and Burter back at the spaceship?" I asked the momentarily bitter Saiyan. "Let's just say they were well taken care of."

"Good. I'm just glad Frieza only tried to kill me, instead of trying to sodomize me. That glass wasn't very pleasing though, and this blood is so foul, but I'd rather die like a warrior." I added with a bit of pride in my voice. Piccolo shuddered at the thought of anyone wanting to have their way with me and for once, I found comfort in his smart remarks.

"Well, Frieza's a creep. There's really nothing else to add to that, but at least it's safe to say that everyone that got off of Planet Namek is better off." I said as the confused Namekians started to establish a new home for their kind at a slow and steady pace.

"Aunt Christen, Aunt Christen, will you train me now? Please? I wanna be strong like you and Dad!" Gohan tugged on my bloody clothes.

"All right, Gohan. You're just like your dad, too. Determined with that one-track mind. Ah, well... A Saiyan's a Saiyan." I smiled sweetly. Vegeta was amazed at how kind I was, especially after my "chat" with the Ginyu Force, killing two of them. Plus my failed attempt at getting my revenge on Frieza, but I never wanted to take my mistakes out on my family and friends.

Gohan jumped ecstatically and ran in circles around me. "Gohan, slow down a little or you won't have enough energy to train!" I laughed.

"Well, while you train the boy, I will look for anything we could use to get to Earth." Vegeta suggested as he walked off. "Good luck!" I waved and began training with Kakarot's son. "Okay, you said Piccolo was your mentor, so what has he taught you so far?"

"Oh! He taught me how to defend myself, use an energy blast called Masenko, and gave me a little sword as a weapon for one of his little survival tests that I passed."

"Interesting. But if that's all he's taught you, we're gonna have to work on a lot more," I gave Piccolo a smirk and he replied back with a scowl and walked off. "What about your actual combat skills? Those are your best attacks and defenses in the long run, Gohan." I wondered, still a bit amused by the Namek's reaction. Gohan was a bit confused, I don't think he really had gotten into close combat other than the one time he went berserk on Nappa when we first arrived on Earth.

_You gotta start somewhere, though._ "Okay, Gohan. We're gonna start off with the basics, 'kay?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Aunt Christen! Aunt Christen! Do you think I've gotten stronger?" Gohan jumped after he was able to best Piccolo in a sparring match. It was one full year since the destruction of Planet Namek, and life was quite comfortable here on what was now New Namek. Ever since I've started training my nephew, progress has been unbelievable. Gohan's fighting capability was as great as Piccolo's, and he was only five and a half! And this planet also had a secret that Vegeta uncovered while searching for travel pods/parts to make the pods with. It turns out that this planet used to manufacture thousands of these links to other planets, and that there was a huge abandoned warehouse with hundreds stored inside! The beings who were here previously must have made a hefty profit if they exported them to other planets.

"Great job, Gohan! How about we take a little break, okay?"

Vegeta showed up and said, "So do you think we should go now? It's been one year, we should probably head back to Earth."

"Yeah, we prob'ly should head back, if we want to get there before Frieza." I sighed. _I must admit, though, the Namekians have really adapted nicely to their new surroundings, even more so when considering the circumstances that lead to this in the first place, _I thought as I stared at the utopia once more.

"So, we're finally going back home?"

"Yes, Gohan. We're going back. Thanks to Vegeta for locating all those space pods." The four of us flew to the abandoned warehouse, somehow continuing its normal manufacturing.

"All right, we each get a pod and once inside, you are to put in coordinates 1-5-6-4-0-0-23. That should put us in the wasteland like last time." Vegeta commanded everyone as we stepped in our galactic transportation. Waiting for the pods to respond to the coordinates, we all took off for Gohan's home planet. Lying down, I thought about Kakarot and where he could possibly be. _I apologize for getting you involved in any of that, Kakarot, but I'm glad you accompanied me nonetheless...I don't know what I would've done without you there, but your family will be patiently awaiting your return, big brother._

"Chris. Are you awake?" the voice made me jolt up and I saw Vegeta's face on the screen.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't know where his location is, but Kakarot sent me a quick message before his screen cut off. He wanted me to let you know that he's okay, thanks to that escape pod he found, but he won't be back for awhile." My mind went blank for a moment, but quickly went back to normal.

"So, it was him the whole time? I wasn't hallucinating any of it?" I wondered out loud, catching the Saiyan Prince's attention.

"Hallucinations? Are you well, Christen? You're not 'tripping,' are you?" he asked in a way that confused himself.

"No, I'm perfectly sane, Vegeta. But why would Kakarot want to wait awhile before coming back to Earth?"

"The same reason we waited an entire year before returning, to train and become more powerful." he responded. I nodded and stared at the stars from the little window in the pod._ I've only seen you for a few days after a little more than a decade, and I think your care-free attitude has rubbed off on me still, Kakarot._

"Well, we should get some rest. See you when we reach Earth." After shutting down the communication system, I finally got some well deserved rest.

"Time until destination is one hour! Time until destination is one hour!" the computer blared at me. _One hour? What happened to 'ten minutes'? _I turned off the alarm and rolled back over to sleep._ This thing should know when to actually wake me...._

At the last few minutes, I slowly and reluctantly got up to see if we had landed yet. I rubbed my eyes when I felt like I had crashed during a rough landing and my face was launched directly into the controls, shattering the screen and the computer itself. Sitting back up, everything was drenched in my blood.

"I gotta get outta here." I groaned, but my vision had started to blur again. _What's wrong with me, _I wondered as I lied back down.

"Aunt Christen, wake up! Aunt Christen?" Gohan shook me, but I was too far out there to respond coherently. "Vegeta! Aunt Christen isn't getting up!"

"Damn it! We need to stop her forehead from bleeding! Quick, boy, where is someone who can heal her?"

"I know! I know! We need to find Bulma!" Gohan declared. _Huh? Who's this Bulma? Am I that badly injured? Damn those space travel pods..._

"The head trauma she's experienced is incredible. It's a miracle that she was awake as long as you say, Gohan," echoed an unfamiliar voice. "I may not be a doctor, but I don't think she'll be up for a while."

"Then you're not really thinking, are you?" I muttered to myself. From the sound of the voice, it was a female who was speaking. Opening my eyes, I tried to look around but an extremely bright light shined in my face like I was an experiment. "Turn off the lights, I already got a headache." I groaned and the lights were cut off.

"Thanks. Where am I?" I sat up, rubbing my head that was already bandaged. My body felt like it was being squeezed when I heard someone say, "Aunt Christen! You're alive!!" Once Gohan released his grip, I took a better look at this place.

"So you're Goku's sister. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Bulma. I've known Goku for years," she smiled. This Bulma person had light blue hair but it was similar to a large shrub. She wore a striped orange dress that stopped just above her knees which contradicted the clothing that Chi-Chi wore. Her face was very young, like a child's with kind, yet naive eyes. Unlike everyone else, she had a fierce look to her eyes, but not like a warrior's. _She's definitely unique, that much I can say._

"Nice to meet you, Bulma. A friend of Kakarot's is a friend of mine." I told her, but she was confused when I said Kakarot instead of Goku. Standing up from the table I rested on, I noticed I wasn't wearing my martial arts outfit, but clothes with 'Capsule Corp.' printed on it. "What? Where are my clothes? Where's my sword?! What did you do?!"

"Calm down, I'm washing your clothes right now. It must've been one heck of a fight you were in if your outfit was that bloody. Your sword is over there, I didn't do anything, don't worry." she replied, pointing to a counter where my weapon was. This place was so confusing, I'd never seen so much technology in one place before!

"I need to get outta here. This place is so strange." I whispered.

"Hm? What was that? Oh well, this place is Capsule Corporation, a very wealthy company that my father owns. It makes your average everyday life easier with the convenience with capsules." Bulma said with a sense of pride. As she talked, I looked back and forth but Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Neither was Piccolo, for that matter. "Gohan, where are they?"

"Piccolo decided to stay on that planet, and Vegeta's taking a shower."

"And boy, did he need it! For a Saiyan or whatever he calls it, hygiene must not be one of his top priorities," Bulma laughed.

"The Saiyan race is a warrior race. Just because we don't worry about our appearance doesn't mean you have the right to judge any Saiyan like that." _I never thought Kakarot could befriend someone so petty, _I shook my head and stepped over to the counter Bulma pointed at earlier to retrieve my blade.

"I did research on that sword of yours, 'cause that's what I do," Bulma giggled, "And it turns out that your sword is made out of this weird material called Zenkai. My computer hasn't analyzed anything like it before."

"Cool. My father entrusted me with it. I hoped I could kill Frieza with it...but he pulled my tail. I was so close, too! But we can't always get what we want..."

"What's so bad about that? He only pulled your tail, right?" she asked, unaware of the one true weakness a tail gives a Saiyan._ I can't believe this! She's known Kakarot for years, but she acts like she's just found out about the Saiyan race! How much longer must I deal with this constant ignorance?_

Before I was able to explain to Bulma how sensitive my tail was, Vegeta called out, "Service woman! Bring me a drying cloth!" I snickered at how commanding was Vegeta was to Bulma.

"Forget it! And I'm not your service woman, my name is Bulma!!" she screamed back.

"Forget the drying cloth, then! Where are my garments?!"

"I put some clothes out for you!" Wow, this is actually pretty funny. Vegeta and Bulma at each other's throats and they don't even know each other. "Honestly!" Bulma huffed, "How did you deal with him for so long?"

"I know! I know! It's because Vegeta --" I cut Gohan off before he finished his sentence. "Gohan, that isn't something to broadcast to the entire planet, lemme explain this, please?"

Bulma was confused at where I was going with that, but I had explained the deal with Vegeta's attitude without letting my feelings for him be known. "You see, Vegeta may seem stubborn and a bit rude, but he's actually not such a bad guy when you get to know him. He's saved me from that Frieza creep twice, wished me to complete health after I had nearly died, and respects me despite the fact I'm related to a Low-Class Saiyan. He's not a bad guy, he's just a Saiyan."

"That's Prince of All Saiyans to you, Chris! I can't believe that woman has me wearing this. I'm a Saiyan, not a flower!" Vegeta shouted angrily as he walked out. He was wearing yellow pants, and a... _pink shirt?! _He looked at my clothing and asked, "What happened to your garments? You look so... bizarre in Earthling clothing."

"Not as bad as a pink shirt, Vegeta. Does that shirt say 'Bad Man' on the back? Wow, I never thought I'd catch you wearing that." I teased.

"Hmph! At least it describes my personality better than your clothes do for you!" he smirked. Finally, he left the Capsule Corporation building and the blue-haired woman smiled playfully.

"Oh, I get it! You love him!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What?! No, I don't, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Suuure...Why didn't I see it before? The way he talks to you, how you tease him back. You are so in love with Vegeta! Why else would you cover for his attitude?"

"I don't know, I just did! Look, I could argue with you for hours on end about this, but I really need to get my clothes and go train." Gesturing Gohan to follow me, we began to wander through this strange place to find the laundry room to get out of these unusual Earthling garments.

"Wait! Christen, is it? Don't leave in such a hurry, I didn't make you mad."

I smiled kindly, "I'm really grateful that you bandaged my head and all...But I really do have to train. It's nothing personal, but I have to prepare myself against Frieza since we have no way of knowing when he'll show up. I refuse to take any more chances dealing with a sick creature like him, Bulma. You have no idea what he's tried to do and I side with Vegeta because he saved me from what Kakarot couldn't. Could you tell me where my clothes are, please?"

She glared at me like a spoiled brat, "So, that's it? I help you out and you just leave? Your clothes are in the washer behind you. If I had known how rude Goku's sister actually was, I never would have helped you. It doesn't matter how kind you look when you tell me you wanna go." Turning around, I saw the washer and took out not only my clothes, but Vegeta's spandex and armor and left. I ignored her comment and continued silently.

"You're not gonna kill Bulma, are you?"

"No, Gohan. I'm not gonna waste any time worrying about trivial matters. It threw me off a little, though. I wonder what got on her nerves before I showed up. But right now, we've gotta tell your mother that you're back since she's probably worried sick about you." He nodded with a bit of relief as we stopped at the forest so I could change into my martial arts outfit. As Gohan patiently waited, I ventured deep enough in the woods to safely switch out of these Capsule Corp. clothes and into my more natural attire.

"Well, look who finally showed up," a voice said as I turned around to go back.

"Vegeta! You should know better than to sneak up on me like that! And while I was getting dressed too. Geez, can't I have _any_ privacy?" I gasped.

"It's not like I watched you undress! I just saw you when you were getting dressed, and you have undergarments, so what's the problem?!" Vegeta yelled in defense. "Speaking of getting dressed, I thought you might like these back," I smiled, handing him his spandex and Saiyan armor.

"Thank God! Any longer in these Earthling clothes and I might have gone insane!" he laughed. I sighed and went back to where Gohan was. I'm not going to watch him undress and get dressed, that's somewhat disturbing considering it's Vegeta. I may have had feelings for him, but my intentions weren't perverted.

"What took you so long, Aunt Christen?"

"Heh, I ran into Vegeta in the forest. So I gave him his clothes and walked out here. It's not that Earthling clothes are bad, but they seem so...awkward on Vegeta and myself." I chuckled a little. Shortly after, the Saiyan Prince emerged from the forest and agreed to tag along and being Kakarot's son home.

At the doorstep, I knocked gently on the door and Chi Chi answered, overjoyed the moment she saw her son, safe and sound after the long year. "Oh, my baby boy is back! I'm so happy! Wait...where's Goku?" she wondered, slightly concerned.

"Mom, it's okay. Dad's training on a different planet and will come back when he's ready. After all, he is a Saiyan, just like Aunt Christen and Uncle Vegeta."

"Gohan, I don't think you should call him that. Technically he's not related to you in blood or by law." I said, turning slightly red.

"But that's what I'll call him when you two get married, right?"_ Good God, what do Kakarot and Vegeta teach this boy?!_

"Hypothetically, yes. But that's beside the point. Until anything like that happens, just call him Vegeta, all right?" The whole time I was talking to Gohan, I saw the mischievous Saiyan Prince grin and I couldn't believe I was honestly saying any of this stuff.

"That's cute. Goku's sister has a crush. At least you two will do a lot better than Bulma and that playboy, Yamcha." Chi Chi smiled. _Yamcha? I have no clue as to who that is. What's a "playboy" for that matter? Now I feel as lost as Vegeta when he hears me talk!_

"Well, I guess we'll be off, but we'll see you guys later."

"You don't have to go, Aunt Christen! Can Vegeta and her stay, Mom?" Gohan pleaded.

"I dunno...You really need to work on your math work. Two more people here might be a bit of a distraction to you... No offense, you two. It's just a motherly thing." Chi Chi said.

"Math? Hey, I could help Gohan out with that! How hard could it be? I could also help you out around the house if you want while Kakarot's gone." All of a sudden, her eyes brightened as she hugged me tightly.

"You'd help Gohan study?! He's so fortunate to have an aunt like you! Vegeta can stay, too. Are you guys comfortable with sharing a room together?" _Well, now I see Gohan gets his grip from both his parents...Wait, me and Vegeta sharing a room?!_ The very thought reddened my face again, making Vegeta laugh but he agreed to it. _Great...At least it's only the room, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?_

"The guest room has only one bed, is that okay?" _I had to ask! Damn my thoughts!!_

"It's okay. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway. You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of it." I said calmly, before anything else happened.

"Yeah! Aunt Christen's staying!! Thanks, Mom, you're the coolest!" _Well, at leat Chi Chi is more well-mannered and not spoiled, like that completely ignorant Bulma! I mean, how could you be totally oblivious about the Saiyan race, when you've known Kakarot for years?! That makes no sense!! _I growled softly as I thought of Bulma. "What's wrong, Chris? You seem angry...More than usual." Vegeta added.

"It's nothing...It's just that Bulma, she's so spoiled and ignorant. Doesn't know a damn thing about Saiyans, but she's friends with Kakarot? How could he be friends with someone so petty?" I started, but quickly settled down so I wouldn't scare Gohan or Chi Chi.

"Hey, the woman put me in a pink Earthling shirt! How do you think I feel?!"

Chi Chi giggled at our misfortunes due to Bulma then invited us inside the house. "It's nice to know but hard to believe that Goku's sister is very understanding and surprisingly well-mannered."

"Nice to know someone thinks that." I smiled. Glancing at the inside of the residence, it seemed very...normal and old-fashioned, nothing like the lab at Capsule Corporation which to me was a great thing. I_ hope you come back to Earth soon, Kakarot. Although you know so much about me, older brother, I still have a lot to learn about your life here, _I thought, _So don't die on that planet you're on or you'll have Hell to pay in Other World._

"Gohan, I think you need to work on your math. I don't want you to be uneducated when you grow up." Chi Chi nagged.

"But, Mom!" Gohan argued. _Uh-oh, if I want to keep Kakarot's wife in a cheery mood while he's gone, I should help Gohan, and fast. _"How about I help you, Gohan? The sooner you finish your work, the more time you'll have to play." Luckily, Gohan was always eager when I'd help assist him and hurriedly went to his studying area.

"Wow, persuading Gohan is incredibly easy." I scratched my head. I followed him to his room, somewhat curious at what Chi Chi had him working on.

"It's a mystery how she could have a kind and caring attitude since she's a Saiyan, but the most demonic personality in battle." I heard Vegeta contemplate.

"Yep. She's a lot like her brother, that's for sure." Chi Chi agreed. Meanwhile, I helped Gohan figure out fractions. Sounds easy, right? Wrong! What had I gotten myself into?!

"Are you serious? Dude, you're only five and she expects this kinda work from you?! Geez, I'm glad Bardock cared less about me regarding education. But this confuses me so much. You don't have any problems with this, do you?"

Once he said there was no trouble on anything, I let out a sigh of relief. As I saw him start on his huge stack of worksheets and textbook assignments, I began to feel a little bad just watching him as he did all this schoolwork. It made me feel like an idiot. "Hey, Gohan?"

"Yes, Aunt Christen?"

"Could you...teach me how to do this stuff?" I asked, slightly ashamed at the fact I was asking for help from a child.

"Yeah, sure! Well, the top number is the numerator and the bottom number is the denominator. You have to multiply these two numbers with another fraction on this side."

"Multiply? You mean like doubling or tripling things?" Gohan nodded as he showed me how to do it step by step. Eventually, he decided to let me try out a problem and see if I could solve it for myself. _Three-eights times one-half...That equals...Three over sixteen, I think. I sure hope that's right, _I sighed as I showed him my answer.

"That's right! Good job, Aunt Christen." he cheered. I was pleased, I had actually figured out this schoolwork!

"Really? Wow! Hey, do you think I could do some of this work, so I can learn this stuff for myself?" I hoped.

He approved and handed me a large stack of textbooks. At first, the concept of numbers and math had overwhelmed me, but it eventually got easier as I did more and more of these math problems. Occasionally, I tugged on Gohan's chair when I got to new subjects, but I wanted to learn this stuff instead of winging it. If Chi-Chi checked his work and I did that, we'd both get killed!

_Besides...I need to be educated somehow... I can't just use my fighting skills to get by in Everything! I need something to fall back on, and I need to actually be more intelligent in general, or I'm not going to fit in well on this planet._ I sighed, knowing that it was all so true and continued with my tutoring session.

After a two-hour time frame that seemed to go by slowly, I heard Gohan put down his pencil as he turned to face me. There was a thoughtful expression on his face as he wondered what to say.

"Hey, Aunt Christen? Can I ask you something?" Gohan said after the two long hours of studying in silence.

"Yeah, Gohan. What's on your mind?" I replied, closing the books I completed.

"Well, I was just wondering...What were yours and Dad's parents like?"

"Heh. Our father was an awful lot like yours. A strong fighter with noble intentions and a good heart. Not to mention that's where Kakarot got his looks, too. You know that his name's Bardock, and he treated his familiy with the care that he passed down to us. Your grandfather was a great warrior, but Frieza killed him and thousands of other Saiyans when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Grr...That bastard...Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?!"

"What about your mom?" Gohan quickly changed the subject. All of a sudden, my mind drew a blank. _Who was my mother? Why can't I remember her, but I know Bardock like the back of my hand?_

"I...I don't remember her. I don't even know her. Bardock was the only parental figure I recalled who was there for Kakarot and I, even if we didn't know each other for that long, being Saiyans and going to different planets and such," I looked down. "Are you finished with your math, Gohan?" He nodded, but gave me a concerned look, as if he tried to empathize with me.

"C'mon. Let's go out there and take a break. You can tell your mom that you've gone through the majority of your work, all right?" I faked a smile, despite the fact I didn't know my mother and probably never would, was eating me alive. Gohan got up from his desk of studying and raced out to tell Chi Chi the good news. I sat a little longer to recollect my thoughts. _Who is my mother, will I ever know that in my lifetime? After I got my memory, I thought that was all to my secret life, but I guess not..._

This severe amnesia had gotten the best of me before, and was working on prevailing a second time as I felt a lump in my throat and began to tear up. Quickly rubbing my eyes, Chi Chi called, "Hey, Christen! It's time for dinner!" _You can't let this get the best of you. You're a Saiyan, dammit! Besides, you have to be strong...You can't be weak at a time like this, _I disciplined myself. "Okay, be there in a minute!" I replied as I got up._ Be strong, you are Bardock's child. You can get through this._

As I entered the living room, everybody looked unusually cheerful, even Vegeta. "We're eating fish and rice!" Gohan shouted in a hyper manner.

"Yes, you deserve it since you did such a great job studying today." Chi Chi smiled. I felt a twinge of sadness and envy as I saw the special mother-child bond Chi Chi and Gohan shared.

At the dinner table, the Saiyan boys were eating hurriedly while I slowly ate, wondering about Mother. _Was she supportive, did she care about Kakarot and I? Or was she aloof and left us to fend for ourselves when we were born? What did she look like, do I take more after her or Bardock? _Eventually, I excused myself from the table. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go train. Thanks for dinner, Chi Chi, I appreciate it. I'll be back in a few hours, guys." _I can't solve my problems with training, though... That'd be too easy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **The horizontal lines separate the dreams from reality. (You probably could figure that out for yourselves, but I'll just put it there) I know it's probably still a little slow, but I'm working on it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I probably wouldn't be typing this.

* * *

They were all baffled at why I left the house to go train, but I figured that some things were bottled up than let out. Even if it made sense to no one else. Going to the forest alone, I felt like it was futile. Trying to figure my past out was so confusing, it was as if I'd never be at peace with my life. For every answer I had, there were two more questions, and it was a continuous cycle.

"I can't believe how it just gets to me like that. I guess facing facts head-on is more of an emotional challenge than I thought."

Throwing punches and kicks at a tree, it helped to blow off some stress that resided in me ever since the whole Planet Namek episode, but I still felt a part of me mocking me, _taunting_ me for not knowing about her.

_No! I am stronger than this, because I am a Saiyan warrior. Kakarot, and Vegeta could handle this, so why can't I? Besides, I've dealt without my mother for all my life, why should another day be any different? It'd be disgracing the Saiyan race to let this control me, after all._ I sat down on the ground, analyzing my train of thought a second time. _Am I stronger than this? Kakarot has a family of his own, he wouldn't have time to worry about our parents. And Vegeta isn't all that sentimental to start with. Of course they could handle it, but I'm different... I know I've probably dealt without my mother for the majority of my life, but this day is different. Because I've realized it. It would be disgracing to my race if I let this control me, but... Everything is always easier said than done._

"It's getting late, perhaps I should head back. It was a bit rude to just leave like that... Chi Chi and Gohan are probably worried sick, but I suppose it's those Earthling feelings that make them concerned." I said aloud to myself. After a few minutes, I stopped and my eyes shifted up to the pitch black sky and gazed at the shining pale crescent moon. There was something about it that made it look so mesmerizing... Like you could forget everything and spend all that time, just staring at it. How it seemed forbidden for us Saiyans if we didn't wish to transform in the light of the moon at its fullest, it only made me want to gaze upon it and its mysterious nature even longer.

"So why'd you leave so suddenly, Chris? Something on your mind?"

I turned around to find Vegeta and said, "Kinda. I just wanted to train a little, though. The stronger, the better since Frieza's able to show up at any given moment. But what brings you here?"

"Kakarot's woman was panicking after you left and sent me to find you. Besides, I'm not resting, knowing you could do something entirely on impulse and get yourself nearly killed. Again. Like on Namek when you fought Frieza."

"That, and you were worried, too, weren't you? Admit it, you were just as concerned as Chi Chi!" I accused the Saiyan Prince of having Earthling emotions in a playful manner. Needless to say, it aggravated him.

"If it'll get you to come back," Vegeta sighed, "I was...worried. There, I said it! Now come on, we need to get back. Even though the moon isn't full, it does things to a Saiyan's mind. So, quit staring at it and hurry up so the woman can stop worrying and I can have some peace of mind!"

Smirking at my personal victory, I went with Vegeta back to the house and I realized he was always there for me, despite how stubborn he is when it comes to admitting it. He's the kind of guy you'd hate at first, but past all that anger and the tough guy act, he's almost human. Vegeta opened the front door and we both stepped in.

"Did you get enough training tonight, Christen?" Chi Chi wondered with a smile of relief. _I guess, but I need more than just physical training if I get this messed up just over not knowing my mother. Imagine if it was something worse!_

"Yeah. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go train with Gohan and Vegeta. That's okay, right?" I asked. She nodded but sent us both to bed right after a yawn escaped my mouth. It seemed odd at how she basically told me what to do, but I took no offense to it. There must have been a certain way in how she said it that made it seem all right. It's a unique trait that I've never noticed in any other being before her.

In the guest room, Vegeta looked at the bed and asked, "Are we sharing the bed or do you have something else planned?" _Heh, I've never liked beds, let alone one with anyone else in it! _I snickered at his question.

"You can have the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway. I don't wanna risk falling off anything in my sleep, y'know?" I answered. He shrugged his shoulders and lied down. A few minutes later, he quickly dozed off, his snoring a dead giveaway. My eyes were shut and I was on my way to getting some well deserved rest.

* * *

"This is a proud day for the Saiyans! We're finally taking over Planet Kanessa!" Bardock shouted with pride. It was like I looked down and saw everything that was happening and who was there. His image was just how I remembered him. The distinctive scar on the left side of his face, how his wild and spiky black hair mirrored Kakarot's. It was just how I'd always pictured him, until I noticed something odd.

He actually had the sword that he entrusted me with on his back! _So, I was right! He did give me the sword! _His group of fighters began celebrating. _Huh? Since when did I ever have dreams like this? Didn't this actually happen?_

For the most part, they were pretty much your average Saiyan workforce, until I noticed the last one. _She _had short and light brown hair, brightly colored spandex and a strange dialect to _her_ voice. "It is a proud day indeed, Bardock." she said, then kissed him! _What?! She kissed him, what's going on?! Is she supposed to be my mother or something? _

After my father turned red and chuckled, I realized that it was very much the case, or it was some sort of Saiyan fling he had going on.

"Fasha, come on. Don't start this right now," Bardock laughed. "Our daughter was just born a few months ago." _Daughter?! Are they talking about me?_

"Ah, yes. She will make the Saiyan race very proud one day, like Kakarot. Maybe they might even see each other again someday." _They are! It's really my mother! I can't believe this!! If only she knew we were okay,_ I thought.

"I hope so. Those two would make a great team. I'm even gonna give my weapon to her. She has that warrior's spark in her eyes, you know. I think she'll use this sword to accomplish much in her life." he replied, still talking about the newborn version of me.

As they rejoiced, a dark figure was behind Bardock and murmured, "You've destroyed my family, my friends, and my home. Toolo will curse your mind with horrible visions of the shattered future of yours to come!"

Suddenly, Bardock fell on the ground and winced in pain as this Toolo person continued. "And your precious daughter can feel the same pain, when she's of the right age. My curse is my act of revenge for ruining this world's potential... Enjoy the rest of your life, while you still have _some_ sanity left." One of Bardock's comrades had struck down Toolo after his words of warning.

"Bardock, are you okay?" Fasha wondered at the wincing Saiyan.

"I'm...fine... Look out!!" he shouted, but no one was there. His comrades were extremely confused at his new stroke of insanity. _Was he really crazy? _

Moments later, a big pink thing out of nowhere showed up and killed Fasha with ease while she had been pre-occupied with Bardock. "Fasha!!"

The pink thing continued his massacre, his group killing Bardock's comrades, leaving only him, on the ground wincing in agony. It angered me to witness such a brutal ambush, by _Frieza's_ soldiers, judging by the alliance they stood with. The image only fuled my anger towards the cowardly ruler.

Bardock stood up, and slowly walked over to the Saiyan that killed Toolo, still in some shock. Not even his Saiyan attitude could hold it in. "Tora... I can't believe this! I feel so ashamed...But that's going to change. I will avenge you and everyone else... I swear it." Bardock vowed, putting Tora's blood-soaked headband on and flew off before the pink soldier of Frieza's army noticed Bardock was still alive.

* * *

I slowly stirred out of my sleep, troubled by what had just happened in my dreams._ Weird... At least I can register conscious thoughts in my sleep, but I don't think that's normal, either. It's probably not a good thing, either if I want to actually have a good night's rest. Did that all really happen? Did Bardock get himself cursed with seeing the future? Did I get the curse, too? _

_No, that's silly! How could I get the same curse if I was nowhere around the guy? It was probably just a bluff to make him angrier... Me seeing the future, ha! _I scoffed and lied down again.

_It was nice to see my mother, though. That much I can say. At least one mystery was solved tonight..._

* * *

Everything from the destruction of Planet Vegeta to now, the events coursed through my mind almost all at once. It was almost the equivalent to a mental overload at one point. Kakarot's face-off with Frieza as a Super Saiyan flashed in my memory for a moment, the pure rage in his eyes, how it was so different from the Kakarot I knew.

I looked down and observed the entire situation like the last dream I had. I saw the wasteland of Earth and Frieza's spaceship. No doubt that he found us, and was wanting to start trouble again. The door of the spaceship opened and two figures emerged, revealing themselves as Frieza and a larger but similar-looking creature beside him. Getting a good look at Frieza, it seemed his body was redone with a bunch of spare parts. The creature beside him was much taller, resembling Frieza slight but without the parts and had a big black cape.

_Someone's into dramatic wardrobe._

"Well, well. Looks like I found the Saiyan trash after all, Father." Frieza laughed.

"What'd you call me, Frieza?! This ends now!" I growled. _What? Why am I there? This hasn't happened! There's no way... Is this the future? Was I really cursed?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I probably wouldn't be typing this.

* * *

Right when I was ready to attack Frieza, a mysterious stranger appeared and landed beside me. He looked like he was around my age with short lavender hair in a bowl-cut, a denim Capsule Corporation jacket, a black tank top and baggy dark grey jeans. _Who's that?_

"Ah, so you must be Frieza. I've been waiting a long time to see you face-to-face." he said. For some unknown reason, I felt my heart race as he spoke. The stranger winked at me and whispered, "Just follow my lead on this, Chris, okay?" _How does he know my name? Who is this guy? This just doesn't make any sense!_

"Enough talk! That girl is mine, you puny weakling!" Frieza shouted in envy. His bodyguards began surrounding the both of us. As I looked at the boy, I noticed he had a sword on his back, too but quickly turned away when he looked at me. One of Frieza's workers analyzed the newcomer's power level.

"Power level of 5. Well, kid, I hope you've said your goodbyes." He shot a blast, but the boy just deflected it with no problem. Three more ki blasts, three more deflections, then he flew towards the bodyguard and knocked him out. _So he suppressed his power level to catch them off guard, making them think his good defense was just a fluke, _I observed.

"What the? Attack!!" Frieza ordered.

"C'mon, let's team up on these guys. They're totally weak, but I'm sure you knew that, too." the lavender-haired boy smiled. I was unsure of his intentions, but had no time to think about it and assisted the boy. In no time at all, all of his soldiers that surrounded us were down for the count and it took little effort to accomplish.

"Hm. Looks like the dogs have some bite to their bark. But you can't defeat me. Really. You're wasting my time."

"Wanna bet, you piece of junk?" I growled. Frieza temporarily seethed, but eventually calmed down.

"You're wasting my time, and I've made dinner plans."

"Well, sorry, Frieza. But we're canceling your date with Goku." _He knows Kakarot, too? And he'll be here soon? How can I dream up this stuff?_

"What's a Goku?" Frieza's father asked.

"It's nothing, Father, now stay out of this."

"Yeah, I bet it is a whole lotta nothing for him to make you resorting to scrap metal as body parts, isn't it?! Don't disgrace my brother's name with your lies!" I snapped.

"This is the girl you tried to seduce, Frieza? Not only does she keep talking, she's hideous!" _Did they ever look in a mirror, because I'm not hideous compared to them! Those two make me so angry, I oughta rip them apart!!_ I clenched my fists in anger and irritation.

"Hey, can you go Super Saiyan?" _That's a stupid question! Of course I can't!_

"Yeah, I've been able to for awhile." I responded in the dream. _Since when have I turned Super Saiyan? I know Kakarot can, but me? Either the dream version of me is lying, or I need to think about seeing somebody about these dreams._

"Hey, Frieza! You're about to find out what a real Super Saiyan is, and I'm not talking about Goku."

"What?!" Frieza shouted as we powered up.

I felt a golden aura surround me, as my eyes turned a deep sea green. My hair grew considerably longer as it turned bright gold. My wolf ears and tail changed into the same golden color. This power was newly acquired, but it felt so familiar..._Could I really have done this before? _Meanwhile, the mysterious youth who claims to be a Saiyan transformed, his hair spiking up and changing to the same golden color with the same aura around him.

"Those eyes! They have the same eyes!!" Frieza shrieked in fear.

"Was it something I said?" The mystery boy smirked. The look on Frieza's hideous face was priceless, I'd never seen him so scared.

"Now then," I cleared my throat, "What did you say about Saiyans being trash, Frieza?!!"

* * *

"Aunt Christen, wake up! You're having a bad dream!!" Gohan yelled, shaking me out of my sleep.

"What? Is everybody okay?" I mumbled. He nodded and I looked out the window to find out that it was still nighttime. Chi Chi and Vegeta stared at me with an expression of shock, concern and disbelief.

What's with them? Did I do something bad? "You-You're...a Super Saiyan!! Look in the mirror, Chris! I can't believe this, what happened?!" Vegeta interrogated me. Slowly getting off of the floor, I went to the mirror and stared at my reflection. _WHAT?! I'm a Super Saiyan!! There's no way, it's not possible! Me... A Super Saiyan?? And what of that mysterious boy who changed into a Super Saiyan? Was it all real, like the visions Bardock was supposedly cursed with, or just a coincidental figment of my imagination? Am I also cursed? Am I insane? Am I both? I don't know what to believe anymore! Until I find out for myself, I can't let them know. Not even Vegeta._

My hair was golden and dropped to the lower part of my back. My ears and tail which were the same color, acted on their own accord as usual but with more energy. "So what happened, Christen? You can't just go Super Saiyan in your sleep out of nowhere." Vegeta asked a second time.

"...It's nothing. Let's all just go back to sleep, we're training tomorrow so we need the rest, guys." Chi Chi and Gohan were rather hesitant at first, but walked out of the room and slowly shut the door. I couldn't blame them... I didn't believe my own words, either. I finally turned my eyes from the reflection and went to my little resting area.

"You can't be serious! Out of nowhere, you've ascended to a Super Saiyan form in your sleep, and act like it's nothing?! Plus, you won't tell me what happened, so why?" I shrugged my shoulders and rolled over back to sleep, angering Vegeta.

"Fine! Be that way, I didn't care in the first place!" After Vegeta's temper tantrum, I was lost in thought once again._ It's not nothing, Vegeta... I just don't know how to react, and you apparently don't, either. Are you... jealous? That even I've reached a Super Saiyan form before you? _My mind shifted and I began to wonder about that Saiyan with the lavender hair. _How did he know me, or Kakarot for that matter? Why did he wink at me and why did my heart beat faster as he spoke? Am I supposed to love him, instead of Vegeta?_ I quickly shook that thought from my mind. _Don't be ridiculous! Vegeta may be a little older, but he cares about you! Besides, you don't even know if that guy is even a real person! And even if he was, why would he waste his time on you? He's probably a narcissist to say the least, by the way he looked. And yet, something about the way he looked... It seemed almost... Attractive._

_No! Snap out of it! You're driving yourself insane already!_

I tried to get my mind off of everything, but how could I do that when I couldn't even change back to normal? No matter how hard I focused, my Super Saiyan form remained, irritating me slightly. Eventually, I stopped bothering with it and tried to fall asleep for a second time. Hopefully, this would be the last time I woke up for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Come on, you have got to be kidding me. Just destroy them, Frieza." the tall creature that resembled Frieza complained. _Huh? A continuation of my dream? That's so odd..._

As the father-son pair argued, the other Saiyan smiled, "Those are some nice moves you've got. I wish I could tell you about me, but I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait until Goku shows up."

I blushed very lightly, but focused once Frieza shot two blasts, one aimed at me, the other at the stranger. Blocking them, the big ki blasts split into smaller fireballs hitting the desolate wasteland.

_Wow, and I thought he had gotten stronger when I last "visited" him on Planet Namek. How pathetic!_

"If that's the best you can do, you don't stand a chance. You can't win, Frieza."

Frieza shot a surprise blast, filling the air with dirt and smoke.

"About time you got rid of them, Frieza."

"Well, what did you expect? They were only...monkeys?" Frieza stopped once the air cleared.

Getting up, I brushed myself off and gave Frieza an evil smirk that rivaled the one the Saiyan visitor gave him. "Okay, that's strike two. One more and it's game over, Frieza, you're out." The glaring lizard ruler flew up in the air and summoned a large ball of energy.

_This is just like how he destroyed Planet Vegeta, then Planet Namek! Well, he won't do it a third time! I refuse!!_ I started shaking my head in denial.

"Okay, Christen, listen to me. When he shoots that fireball, we stay where we are right now and we'll hold it up, all right? Trust me, he won't see it coming." _Heh, this reminds me of when Vegeta and I made that scheme back on our home planet... What else can I do? Besides, he seems to be a good guy if he knows Kakarot and I, and he's helping me kill Frieza. Why not wing it this one time? _I nodded.

"Watch this! This one's for you, Father!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs and threw the gargantuan ball of energy at us. _Okay, just keep your cool. All you really need to do is help this guy hold it up, that shouldn't be difficult. Don't jump the gun on this or it'll be like Planet Namek again._

Pressure built up as we kept the mass of ki from destroying the Earth, but it was nothing for me in this Super Saiyan form. "You simply could have done that from the start and saved us a good deal of time, Frieza."

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes, Father!" Frieza laughed.

"Yeah, I'll please you, with a blade through your stomach!" I snarled to myself. It was then the unknown Saiyan started to lift the fireball from the crater, signaling I should do the same. As we moved out from the crater, Frieza and his father petrified with fear.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" the Saiyan asked in a smart tone. It had reminded me of my last encounter with the cowardly ruler back on his spaceship on Namek.

_'What, screwing a dead body? You're more demented than I thought.'_

_This is a lot less traumatic though, without the glass shards, and this Saiyan is right here if anything were to go wrong...But what motive does he have for wanting to murder Frieza? Were his parents killed on Planet Vegeta like mine? He seems to be old enough to be able to recall such an event if that were the case._

"You damned freaks of nature! Why won't you die?!" Frieza shot a tiny ki blast at the large fireball, disrupting the normal energy flow and making it unstable. "Ah, damn. This won't exactly end well if we stay under this thing. Christen, I need you to take my hand, er, wrist!" he blushed, but the sudden noise and earthquake-like force snapped us out of it as I grabbed his hand.

Seconds before the huge explosion, I felt like I was being teleported to a different location. We were on a cliff nearby, watching for the clueless Frieza to be completely off-guard, lulling him into a sense a false security. "See what happens when you listen to me?" he smiled, but I quickly shushed him as a conversation took place down below.

"Well done, Frieza. It only took four tries to destroy those worthless Saiyans."

"I was just warming up, Father! Really!" Frieza chuckled with his father. Rage boiled in my blood as they kept talking. _"Just attack them. You know you want to murder them, they killed your parents. Come on, Christen, the opportunity is slipping," _a voice coaxed me. I looked around in alarm and anger to find whoever said that last statement.

"Christen, are you okay?" the Saiyan asked worriedly as I bared my teeth.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe what that weakling has done!" I sighed and looked at his determined yet caring eyes. _Is he really a Saiyan? Did he lose his Saiyan instincts or something, because he shows the concern of an...Earthling!_

"Watch this. As soon as he's wise to our location, I'm gonna attack him. Stay here, okay?" he explained to me. Nodding, I watched as he did a series of fast hand movements and abruptly stopped with his palms aimed at the lizards. "Hey, Frieza!"

"A small fireball accelerated towards Frieza and almost hit him if he hadn't jumped up in the air.

"Why you little--!" he stopped as the boy charged into the battle.

"How's that, Frieza?!" he yelled after he unsheathed his blade and cut Frieza in half! I gasped in shock at what I witnessed, Frieza's father more than likely doing the same.

That was only the beginning. The boy was far from finished. Suddenly, he started swinging the sword in different directions and stopped when the once-great ruler was reduced to bits and pieces. To finish it off, he did an energy blast that vaporized any trace of Frieza then put his sword back in his sheath.

_Wow! Not only did that boy slice and dice Frieza, he blasted his remains! Talk about overkill! He's definitely got Saiyan blood, there's no doubt!_

I jumped down to meet with the mysterious boy once he landed on the ground.

"You must be a little disappointed, I know you wanted to kill him, too." he apologized as he landed beside me.

"Are you kidding? That was incredible! I've never seen an overkill as great as that!" I complimented him. _I might have to train with this guy for awhile if he's real, I wanna learn how to do that!_

Once I focused on the main objective, I turned away from him and eyed Frieza's father with a killer glare. _If I couldn't kill Frieza, I could at least kill his father, hopefully._ "You! You're the reason Bardock and Fasha are dead! Your son just ordered the soldiers to do your dirty work!"

He resorted to a tactic worse than surrender. "W-Wait a second! You two could work for me and replace my son. Think about it, we could rule the universe together! What do you say," he continued. "Yes, King Cold and the Saiyan duo!"

"Not a chance." the boy replied.

I spat at his offer in disgust. "Replace the lizard he so easily killed? I'm a Saiyan, not part of some circus act! I would rather have died by your son's hands than join your team!" King Cold gritted his teeth at the refusal of his plea, "Well, then, let me ask the boy something. Is it true that without your sword, you wouldn't have killed Frieza?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders as King Cold wished to examine his weapon. "So, you wanna see my sword, huh?" he smirked in a way that made it all sound so wrong. _Wait, did I hear that right? Did he just use sexual innuendo in that response? That's just sick! _I snickered as he complied with the lizard's request.

"Remarkable craftsmanship...I think that without this sword, you would've been powerless against Frieza!" King Cold accused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own DBZ, so why do I have to keep posting this?

* * *

I clenched my fists at his accusation, whereas the boy was totally calm.

"Believe what you want to."

King Cold tried to slice the Saiyan the same way Frieza got sliced, but his efforts were thwarted by his own ignorance. "So much for your theory. You should know that a sword doesn't make the man." the Saiyan sneered, holding the blade in his hand. He got close to the father of Frieza and fired a blast that went through his chest. King Cold fell backwards on the ground, still trying to appeal to the Saiyan's interests in hopes of sparing him.

Ignoring his words, the boy turned to me and wondered about my snickering.

"Wow, man. You are a freak!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, come on! 'So, you wanna see my sword?' That's the sickest one liner I've heard yet!" I laughed.

"Heh, gimme a second to deal with this first, 'kay?" he chuckled, then interrupted King Cold's desperate cries for help by blasting him and destroying his spaceship. He reverted out of his Super Saiyan form and looked at me. "So how does that sound wrong? I just showed him my sword." he sheathed his blade.

I coughed and tried to refrain from laughing as he remained clueless. "Well, you see, when you say 'sword', that can also mean... Never mind. So why'd you wanna kill Frieza? What'd he do to you?"

"It's kinda complicated and I'll explain everything when Goku shows up, but I really can't say much. Not even to you right now." he looked down.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure you've got a good reason behind that and I respect that. After all, you did kill Frieza, and his dad so that was like a bonus." I smiled. The Saiyan gawked at me

in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're not gonna swarm me with questions? Don't you wanna know _anything_ right now?"

"Well, sure I do, especially since you're another Saiyan. But I'd rather wait until my brother gets back. Wouldn't it be stupid to go over things twice?"

"Wow. I'm still in shock that Father didn't choose you over my mother.."

* * *

Suddenly, I woke up in confusion. _What did he mean by that, who's his dad? Do I know him or something? Who's his mom for that matter? _"Ah, dammit. This is way too much to wonder about, this early in the morning," I yawned to myself. Checking to see if my Super Saiyan form held up through the night, I was amazed that it did! "Way too confusing..."

"Christen, are you up? Breakfast is ready!" Vegeta called from the living room. Stretching, I went out there and Gohan said, "Aunt Christen, how are you still a Super Saiyan? Is that good for you?"

"Heh, I wish I knew, Gohan. It's been a bewildering night and morning for me." Chi Chi had made bacon and scrambled eggs and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Christen. At least not on an empty stomach. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." _I sure hope so, but I really want to know who that guy really is. I find it odd that he's even on my mind right now, _I pondered as Chi Chi gave me a plate with breakfast on it.

_If that Saiyan really does exist and is an actual Saiyan who knows me and Kakarot, then how come I've never seen him before? He even looks like he's around my age!_

Vegeta and Gohan both ate as if they were starving, due to their Saiyan appetite. "Come on, Chris! We Elites need to train ourselves and the boy so we'll be ready to take on Frieza!" I picked up the pace a little bit on my eating, and helped Kakarot's wife with the dishes again while the boys were warming up.

"What's wrong, Christen? Something still on your mind? You seem awfully distracted and quiet."

"Well, it's sorta complicated to explain but here goes...You see, Bardock, mine and Kakarot's father, he supposedly had this curse where he would have visions of the future. He got it from one of the natives on this planet he was to conquer, and the person said I would share the curse when I was old enough, I guess. Kakarot's lucky, he doesn't share it as far as I know, so he probably is okay. But, I think last night may have been the first vision I had, meaning there might be more to come. But I don't know for sure, there's a chance it could all be in my head, but I'm slowly beginning to doubt it. There's no way I could just dream of all the things that happened like I did...

You see, there was this boy, who killed Frieza with no problem at all and he was able to go Super Saiyan, too! He said he couldn't tell me much about him though, but he knew Kakarot and I somehow. Yet, I've never seen him before in my life, but part of me feels like I already know him from somewhere. After Frieza and his father were killed by him, the boy said something about being surprised that his father didn't choose me instead of his mother, but I don't know his parents! I'm so confused about this, but I don't wanna tell Vegeta any of it." I explained, cleaning the dishes from last night's dinner.

"You're afraid Vegeta will be jealous of that boy who helped you, or he might think you're a bit crazy. After that episode last night with you turning into a delinquent, I mean, Super Saiyan, it wouldn't be that big of a stretch." she assumed as she rinsed off some plates for me to dry off.

"Yeah, you do have a point there. So, what should I do?" I asked.

"Wait it out. You'll meet him sooner or later if he's an actual person, right? By then, you'll figure it out and Goku will be there to help you out," she told me, "For now I wouldn't worry. If it's not real, it'll pass. You have plenty of time, but don't dwell on it, or you'll forget about what's happening now."

I nodded, relieved that someone could understand my dilemma to a degree of helping me out. She then suggested I go out and train with the boys, who were anxious to spar with me. Grins formed on their faces once I stepped out and shut the door behind me. "What? What's going on, guys?"

Gohan jumped in the air and hit me a few times. The shock of a sudden attack made me jump back a few feet. _"Go on, Christen, kill the boy. He doesn't know the burden you carry with this curse." _the same voice from the vision said, but there was no one else there. Suddenly, I hit Gohan in the stomach unusually harder than I normally would during a training session.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Gohan?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aunt Christen. No pain, no gain, like Vegeta says." he winced, standing up.

_"Damn! If you had hit his chest, at least two of his ribs would've cracked."_

"N-No! I can't, I won't!" I yelled, as Vegeta became as confused as Gohan. "Uh...You okay, Chris?"

_"Kill him. You know he'll betray you later on. Kill them both and get it over with."_

"Damn it! You can't make me kill them!" I screamed. I flew off towards the wasteland as fast as I could, trying to drive this homicidal voice out of my head. Unfortunately, Vegeta and Gohan took off and followed me in hot pursuit.

_"Frieza's death alone is nowhere near enough, I need more bloodshed! And you're the only one who can carry it out."_ the voice spoke. _The thrill of murder? And I have to carry it out?! If I'm not careful, I may end up killing Gohan or Vegeta!_

_

* * *

_Yes, I know it's going at a slow pace, but I can only hope that the next few chapters are worth the wait. Please R&R, I don't want to feel like I'm posting this for nothing lol (wow I sound desperate) But I wanna know how it is to the readers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No...Just no. You all know that I don't own DBZ. Cuz if I did, that would make me the awesomest person alive XD

* * *

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Tell me!" I ordered.

_"I've been with you all along. You know how Bardock made that sword you cherish? Do you know how he made it? He had imprisoned my soul within it, a demon who survives on violence and bloodshed. I was a Saiyan. If you won't listen to me, I'll possess your body and kill them myself!"_

"Why should I listen to you? You won't help me any." I growled, stopping at the wasteland. Then the mysterious voice piqued my interest. It started to tell me things that I wanted to know, things that I never would've figured out for myself.

_"You have a genetic mutation in your DNA which made you take the traits of a different animal, but you are still a full-blooded Saiyan. And if you do as I say, I might even help you figure out who that boy was." _I stopped. _Damn it,_ I clenched my fists, _Why do I care so much about that unknown Saiyan boy? He's probably not even real, but part of me wants to know more about him! I can't possibly like this guy... Can I?_

_"I know the answers to your questions, but you need to do something first. Kill something, an animal, something that can bleed,"_ it growled. I was so curious to know about him that I wanted to follow the voice's orders without questioning them.

A large rabbit came across my path and I quickly stabbed it before it realized anything. Strangely, the sword absorbed the blood, making me raise an eyebrow. Saiyan or not, I never thought we needed bloodshed _that_ much.

_"Okay, I can tell you a little bit about him. His name is Trunks and he came here from the future to warn you and Kakarot of a new threat even greater than Frieza."_

_Greater than Frieza? Then this new guy really means business-- His name is Trunks?! Why in the world was he named Trunks?_ I shook the trivial question from my mind and questioned the voice's sources.

"How do I know you're not making this up? It seems highly unlikely that there would be a guy named Trunks. And you're just some voice in my head that decided to start talking to me. How do I know if you're serious about this and that I'm not crazy?"

_"Believe what you want to."_ was all I heard. It made me suddenly think of my dream when the boy said it. _What if I am crazy? I mean, I'm getting all worked up over possibly being cursed even though I'm probably not, and talking to a homicidal voice that just started talking back to me? That just makes no sense... Especially if that guy is named Trunks. But I doubt it, I'm just imagining these things up in my sleep, I guess..._

My hands balled up into fists in frustration. _How could I believe such idiotic things so easily?!_

Gohan and Vegeta came closer to me with worried expression on their faces. "Aunt Christen... Are you okay?" Gohan squeaked.

I stopped and turned around. His eyes looked so sad and concerned, it almost made me feel the same dread he was going through. No matter how angry I could get, I could never take it out on someone like Gohan... His expression had almost made me feel a pain in my chest that I couldn't explain. I concentrated so hard to fight the anger and the voice's visceral behavior, that I felt my head throb painfully.

_What's going on? I don't understand any of this happening-- the dreams, the voice, anything!_

I put my hands up to my head like I was trying to drown out a loud sound, but the only noise was the wind blowing peacefully. There was nothing there according to the guys, and it only made them more suspicious of what I was hiding.

"Maybe we should go back to the house so you can tell us what going on, Chris?" Vegeta finally suggested as we walked back to the house. _Oh no! I can't tell them about the voice or my dreams, they'd think I was completely insane! Maybe Chi Chi can bail me out of an explanation..._

"Mom! Aunt Christen needs help!" Gohan ran to Chi Chi.

"What kind of help?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she was training with us, then started screaming about something and flew off to the wastelands. When we got there, it seemed like she was talking to herself." Vegeta explained, basically ratting me out.

"Don't I get a say in this? I'm fine, guys, really." I defended myself nervously, not wanting to explain anything.

"Maybe we just need to calm down. It's been pretty hectic ever since last night. And I think that Christen is just exhausted, so I'll let her take a nap. Don't you dare disturb her either, got it?!" she warned as both Saiyan boys nodded.

I agreed with her so I could get out of saying anything. "Yeah, I think I just need some sleep." _Whew, I thought I was a goner for a second there... But for all I know, these weird dreams I'm having could just be a phase... But just how long is this phase going to last?_

I walked to the guest bedroom and crawled into bed for a change, my thoughts and questions about my dreams somehow lulling me to sleep.

* * *

There was a large field with flowers growing abundantly as far as the eye could see. I had never seen a place quite like it before, but the view was beautiful.

"Hey, I know you're angry, Chris... What he did was wrong, but there's no sense in dwelling on the past." the boy from my last dream said. _What? Why is he still in my dreams? And what is he talking about?_

"No, I'm not angry... I'm... Conflicted. There's something I want to say but I don't know if I should."

"What is it?"

"Nah, you'd think I was crazy." I shook my head, starting at the horizon. In the dream, I was sitting down on the ground, picking various flowers and putting them in my hair as I talked to the strange boy. It felt so peaceful, but I felt some unknown stress residing in my body and mind.

"As crazy as me telling you I came from the future? C'mon, what's on your mind? You can trust me, right?" _What? He really did come from the future?!_

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I can trust _anyone._" There was fear in my response. _What happened to me?_

"Please? You'll never know that for sure if you don't speak up."

I turned away from the boy, avoiding any eye contact with him for reasons that eluded me. "You look just like... _Him_. Every time I glance at you, I see _his _face and it brings back that unwanted memory back into my mind."

"Him? Who are we talking about? What happened?" The frenzy of questions made me cringe visibly.

"I don't want to talk about it... I want to forget it. But every time I sleep, I see that night replay in my dreams, over and over again! My worst nightmare is a reality!" I growled in anger and regret.

"Hey, come on... It can't be that bad, can it? I'm not sure what went on in that night you keep talking about, but I'm sure you can overcome it." he tried to calm me down, but I only tensed up as his hand touched my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as my reflexes acted. Before I knew it, the lavender-haired Saiyan had backed off, rubbing his face in pain. I froze. "I-I'm sorry! I--" Once I saw his face, my voice was gone.

"What the heck was that for? I didn't do anything!" he yelled in anger. I shrunk down in fear, the anger in his voice startling.

"I'm sorry! I just can't do it, you look just like him! I can't take it!" I broke down and lost it. He stopped and looked at me curiously. _Who was this guy I kept referring to? Just what happened in this night that scared me?_

"D-Don't cry! I didn't mean to snap at you! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You'd never believe me... I'd rather be called difficult than a liar in their eyes," I sniffled and looked down. The boy tried to find some way to comfort me, but was afraid to come into contact with me after I slapped him. "I've just never felt like I can be myself, that I have to be someone else. That having a new identity could mean... I get that part of me that I lost. Hopefully, I could start things over without any of the strife, or the pain."

"It's never too late to make a fresh start. Whatever happened to you sounds pretty troubling, but you did get through it somehow, right?" A tulip fell into my hand, courtesy of the mysterious Saiyan boy.

"You can't start over in everything, though... " I stared at the tulip. The petals were a dark shade of violet and seemed untouched. It looked so radiant, so... _alive._ "I could never be as bright as this flower after what I went through..."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in a daze, bewildered by what had happened. "That does it...This can't be right, something has to be messing with my dreams, it _has _to!" I muttered to myself as I stepped out into the living room. Chi Chi had a concerned look. "Are you all right, Christen? You seem lost."

"Just a little bit, yeah. Where's Vegeta and Gohan at?"

"They're outside training, you've only been asleep for forty minutes."

"What?! No way!" I gawked at the time. _It had to be longer than that! _Gohan came inside and asked, "Aunt Christen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Time just moves really slow." I chuckled weakly. _I need to find somebody who can help me out and tell me why I'm having such strange dreams. Unfortunately, that can only mean one person..._

"Hey, Gohan, you know where Bulma lives, right?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but maybe she can figure it out."

Chi Chi at first wasn't too sure, until she realized I was talking about my dreams. After that, she saw no problems with it and sent us off to find her.

Gohan's curiosity got the best of him as we traveled to the Capsule Corp. building. "Aunt Christen, why do you need to see Bulma? Is it something that could kill you?"

"Heheh, no Gohan. I'm not going to die, but I'm just having strange dreams. Y'know, the kind that make you think that it was too weird to be _just_ a dream. I'm kinda hoping that Bulma can use something in that complicated lab of hers to figure out what's causing it."

"Oh. I think I had a dream like that once. But I don't think it was anything important."

I smiled as we came to the entrance of the Capsule Corporation. As soon as we stepped in, we had noticed Bulma right away. "Oh, hi guys! What's up?" Bulma said cheerfully.

"Hi, Bulma. Look, I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden and everything the other day. I don't mean to bother you right now, but I kind of need your help. See, I've been having these weird dreams and to save us some time, I don't think they're the average random dreams other people might get. You think you can figure out what's wrong with me?"

She gave me an odd look for a second then smiled, "It's okay, I was just irritated from other stuff that day. But I'm afraid I can't help you. We don't have the right stuff to accurately read your brain waves in your sleep and tell you what's wrong. Hopefully, it's just a coincidence or a one-time thing. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how I can without the right stuff."

_Brain waves? What the hell did this have to do with my dreams?_ I wondered in massive confusion. _Maybe dreams are more complicated than I thought._

"It's okay. Who knows, maybe this whole problem might disappear by tomorrow. Well, Gohan and I should probably go."

"All right, hope you get better. Say, how's Vegeta doing?" she said, changing the subject entirely.

"Fine, I think. It was nice talking to you, Bulma, I'll see you later, I guess." I answered and left shortly afterward. _Why did she ask about Vegeta? I guess she was just being polite, but that was a weird way to change a subject._

"Wow, that went really well, Aunt Christen."

"I know. She was really nice about it, too." I agreed. _But it still doesn't change the fact I might still have these dreams. Maybe it's not all in my head, maybe I really am cursed... That boy did say he came from the future like that voice told me. At the same time, it could be some random coincidence. Anyone could have a dream with some guy they never met claiming to have come from the future. There's always something that makes decisions like these so hard to make..._

"Do you think your weird dreams will stop soon, Aunt Christen?" Gohan wondered as the question snapped me out of my thoughts. To be honest, I didn't know what to think after my last nap. How I seemed so different from my usual attitude, but I wasn't ready to worry Gohan.

"More than likely. At least everything's back to the way it should be, or will be soon enough." I lied. His smile comforted me as we kept walking. _Oh, Gohan...You're much too naive like Kakarot..._

Vegeta spotted us out in the front of the house and asked where we went.

"Just a little walk." I replied.

"I see...Well the boy's mother has made nourishment, so let's go." he responded, his tone of voice slightly urgent at the thought of food. Anxious and a little hungry, the three of us came in the house as Chi Chi had put food out on the kitchen table. "So, did it go well, Christen?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, it did. I mean, she said she didn't have the right stuff in her lab to figure out what was wrong with me, but she was really nice about it." I replied. Gohan nodded in agreement as he joined Vegeta in eating to his stomach's content. Vegeta paid no mind to the conversation because he had no idea what it was about and didn't bother with figuring out if his name wasn't mentioned.

The Saiyan Prince feasted as if he were a ravenous animal, attacking the rice cakes, then the noodles, and especially the barbecued ribs. Compared to their massive feeding frenzy, I only ate a couple of the rice cakes and some noodles. I could never really eat when I had so much on my mind like this. But at the same time, I didn't want to offend Chi Chi by not eating. Her cooking was excellent, but my stomach felt so twisted at the moment.

"Still thinking about something again?" she wondered out loud an hour later, well aware of the answer. By now, the boys were relaxing in their rooms while I helped Chi Chi clean the dishes.

"Yeah, I'm just so confused. In my last nap, I had another dream."

"About the boy?"

I nodded. "But this dream was so weird... The whole time, the dream version of me seemed so... troubled. Like something traumatic happened."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my... What if you and your father really do have that curse? What would that mean?"

I stopped and thought about it for a second. _What would it mean? The boy is actually a real person, that he came from the future to warn us about something even worse than Frieza. But also the fact that something abnormal happened that didn't bode well for me. If it really is the future, I don't think I like it one bit!_

"It means that something bad might happen if I'm not careful. I'm not sure what, but I can only hope that this will save me from any unnecessary trouble." I answered slowly, scrubbing off any food that remained on multiple plates. _That is, if it's real..._

Chi Chi ran hot water at the sink and put a frying pan underneath the faucet. The water shot in different directions at first, some of it splashing on my arms. "Hot, Hot!! Ouch!" I yelled.

It was scalding hot and stung for the first few seconds but eventually cooled down as I blew on the red marks that stained my skin.

"Are you okay, Christen? I didn't mean to burn you, I'm so sorry!" she panicked, almost dropping the pan in the the sink.

"I'm fine! Whew... No worries, Chi Chi. I'll be okay. They're only red marks, it'll go away." I calmed down a little. _This whole thing has gotten us both shaken up, I know it. Maybe I should talk to that voice again... It was right about the boy coming from the Future. I'm not sure about the name, but at least it got one thing right, so hopefully I can figure it out..._

I finished what was left of the bowls and silverware when Chi Chi urged me to relax and try to forget everything. Her request was unreasonable when it came to the forgetting part, but I understood that I needed to calm down, or everyone would feel that contagious anxiety before it was over with.


End file.
